Spice!
by LunioFlower
Summary: Ellos son los más populares del colegio, mujeriegos,varoniles,hermosos. Pero tras esa mascara de pefecta seducción se esconde un deseo mucho más intenso y oscuro. Cansados de esconder lo que por mucho tiempo han sentido, estan dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo y conseguir hacer su deseo realidad...¿Ellas los dejaran? (En Hiatus)
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La trama pertenece a mi loquilla mente.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, AU, Oc y en un futuro puede pasar de "T" a "M".**

 **Genero: Romance,Drama y Comedia-(o almenos eso se intenta u.u)-**

—"…" **-pensamientos.**

* * *

 **.**

– **Prólogo–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos conocemos las típicas historias del chico "popular "el cual juega con toda chica que le de oportunidad, hasta que un día llega una mujer a ponerle los pies en la tierra, ya sea esta chica una "nerd" o cualquier otra denominación que se nos ocurra.

Pero al final por una apuesta o cualquier otra cosa el chico empieza a tomar interés por la chica "nerd" y cae enamorado de ella en menos de dos días, ¿o no?

El chico cambia y trata de ganarse el corazón de la chica, sin saber que desde siempre lo tuvo….- _pero como siempre hay personas envidiosas que buscan destruir la felicidad de otros sin importarles a quien se lleven_ \- La chica más popular del colegio le pone una trampa al chico para que la "nerd" los vea y se desilusioné…..Entonces tenemos el típico "trió amoroso"; Chica **popular** , Chico **mujeriego** y Chica **nerd**.

La chica "nerd" se desilusiona y entonces toma la decisión de cambiar su aspecto físico para desmostarle al patán del que esta enamorada, que ella también puede ser "bonita".

¡Pero vamos, que ahí no acaba esto!

El chico deprimido y sintiéndose peor que una caca de perro, piensa que no obtendrá un perdón de su "amada", hasta que la ve completamente cambiada _–Físicamente hablando_ \- y decide - _por alguna inteligencia divina_ \- que ahora la tiene que conquistar…..La chica lo desprecia al principio, pero conforme va pasando el drama no puede hacer caso o miso a sus sentimientos y acepta los cortejos del chico, olvidando que este antes ni la pelaba o hacia el mas mínimo movimiento por estar con ella.

El chico feliz le pide ser su novia y ella acepta contenta por que al fin esta con el chico de sus sueños….Entonces todos están contentos y brincando en un solo pie de la alegría por haber conseguido su:

" _Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices"_

¿Vivieron felices y comieron perdices?

¡Y UNA MIERDA!

No existe el"vivieron felices y comieron perdices", o al menos para mi y mis amigos no existe tal hecho, si, lo acepto somos del grupo de: Populares, mujeriegos, hermosos, varoniles y sarta de pendejadas más.

¿Nos gusta ser así?

Puede que antes no nos sintiéramos a gusto, después te vas acostumbrando y dejas de preocuparte por si le rompes las ilusiones a alguien, por que después de todo… ¿Quién se preocupa por reconstruir los pedazos de ilusiones y sueños rotos, que son tuyos?...al parecer nadie.

¿Sacamos ventaja en algo?

Sino sacáramos ventaja de algo, créanme que no lo haríamos.

¿Satisfactorio?

El sexo es satisfactorio,…..aunque después te sientes vacio.

¿Por qué son así?

La respuesta es tan simple y a la vez frustrante que no la queremos recordar.

¿Quiénes nos hicieron así?

No es justo de nuestra parte decir que " **Ellas** " nos hicieron así, por que la verdad es que fue bajo nuestros pensamientos cuerdos que decidimos hacernos así y alejarnos poco a poco de " **Ellas",**

No tienen la culpa de **no sentir** lo mismo que **nosotros** sentimos.

Pero siempre es más fácil echarles la culpa a los demás, así que lo diré más específicamente.

– **Ellas son las culpables, con sus formas de actuar ante nosotros, no dejándose impresionar, nos tratan como iguales y no hace un alboroto por que les hablemos….y la razón más importante es por que ellas con todo y sus defectos son imperfectamente perfectas para nosotros.**

¿Qué quienes son ellas?

Para nuestra desgracia son las mujeres que hemos visto crecer a lo largo de los años, las que se volvieron nuestras confidentes; apoyo, cariño y **amistad.**

Nuestras **mejores amigas.**

 **Las mujeres que sin saberlo, haríamos todo por ellas.**

¿Por qué no las conquistan?

Por que al igual que el idiota – de ese del que les hable- de allá arriba, la cobardía y el miedo al rechazo nos hacen parar las intenciones de dar un paso adelante, ¿Pero saben que?

¡Basta!, hoy decimos basta, por que de ahora en adelante " **Ellas** " conocerán nuestro lado más provocativo, seductor y la consecuencia de tantos años de deseos reprimidos.

Ven y escucha como ha sido nuestra aventura en el colegio "Sweet Amoris."

Por que te aseguro que esta historia tiene de todo menos un:

" **Vivieron felices y comieron perdices"**

 **Porque** _ **…..La inocencia e ingenuidad no tienen lugar en esta historia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Eh, que les pareció?, esta historia hace mucho que quería publicarla pero por miedo a que me tacharan de pervertida (que en realidad es lo que soy, muy** _ **muy**_ **en mi fuero interno) no la publique antes, pero hoy al escuchar la canción "Spice!" de Len Kagamine fue el detonante para animarme a escribir esta historia para nada** _ **inocente,**_ **si se quieren hacer más o menos una idea de que va el fic escuchen "Spice" , que de hecho esta un poco basada en la letra de la canción.**

 **Y aquí viene lo bueno como puse arriba, necesito fichas para estos provocativos muchachones ;),**

 **Aclaro que los chicos de CDM seguirán teniendo la misma personalidad, solo que más seductora, cada uno tiene su forma de ser y así como son, así de bien seducen ;D**

 **Perdonen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.**

— **Ficha—**

 **Nombre/Apellido:**

 **Edad (16-18):**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Apariencia (sean específicas):**

 **Tipo de vestimenta:**

 **Historia:**

 **Chico y como se llevan con él:**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos.**

 **Extra:**

 **Eso seria todo lo que necesito** **, espero como bien saben a ver cumplido sus expectativas y que les haya gustado este prologo.**

 **¡Ah! Y muchas gracias, llegamos a los cuarenta reviews en "¡¿Eres una chica?!" me alegraron mi semana, lo juro *w***

 **Se despide:**

 **_aishiteru-Aiko_**


	2. Sexy Boys y Preparativos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La trama pertenece a mi loquilla mente.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, AU, Oc y en un futuro puede pasar de "T" a "M".**

 **Genero: Romance,Drama y Comedia-(o almenos eso se intenta u.u)-**

—"…" **-pensamientos.**

* * *

 **.**

– **Sexy Boys y Preparativos–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **El móvil me despierta otra vez de madrugada**_

 _ **Y una voz pregunta**_

" _ **¿Dónde y con quien estas?"**_

 _ **Alternando excusas y evasivas, están cliché que me hagas reír."**_

 **.**

En una pequeña habitación oscura, se encuentran dos cuerpos en la enorme y cómoda cama, al lado de esta un buro color chocolate de estilo minimalista adorna la estancia y encima de este un celular suena con el objetivo de despertar al dueño de este.

Un chico de rebelde cabellera rubia y adormilados ojos esmeraldas se despierta por el infernal sonido de su móvil, soltó un resoplido al ver el identificador de llamadas.

— ¿Alo?— su voz es aterciopelada y ronca por no haber hablado durante un par de horas.

—…..

— _¿En dónde estas?—_ pregunta una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—Linda, no tienes de que preocuparte….

— _¿En donde estas y con quien?_

—… _._ Sabes que eres la única para mi. —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, ignorando por completo la pregunta que la chica le hizo—Amelia, eres a la única a la que amo y lo sabes. — dice mientras en su dedo índice en vuelve un largo mechón de cabello color rojo.

— _¿En verdad?_ — la voz femenina suena claramente esperanzada y ansiosa.

Aparto el móvil de su rostro para soltar libremente una pequeña carcajada, esa chica, Amelia lo divertía mucho—Por supuesto, no tengas duda.

—… _.Perdona, Aarón. Pero como en la mansión me dijeron que no habías llegado, pensé que tal vez…._

— ¿Qué te estaba engañando?

— _S-si… ¡Perdóname por haber dudado de ti!...Pero, ¿En donde estas?_

El rubio rodo los ojos fastidiado y contesto con voz neutral—En el departamento de Nathaniel.

— _¡Perfecto!, paso por ti en media hora para ir…._

—En una hora y ¿podrías llevar a mis amigos también?

— _C-claro_ … _pero…._

—Nos vemos en una hora, ¡hasta luego!—colgó la llamada antes de que Amelia le salieran con sus mismas cursilerías de siempre. —Bien, a despertar a mis cabrones personales. —divertido Aarón se levanta de la cama cuidando que su acompañante no note su ausencia.

Totalmente vestido el rubio sale de la habitación pasando por la sala viendo a desconocidos que no ha visto en toda su joven vida, se encogió de hombros a el le importaba un bledo ver a gente desnuda por aquí y por allá.

Abrió la puerta de la tercera habitación, encontrándose a Nathaniel completamente desnudo y alado de él a una castaña exuberante en las mismas condiciones que el rubio. Se acerco al rubio de ojos miel con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

— ¡Buenos días mi cielo, ya levántate!— dice con voz maricona y melosa.

Aarón como respuesta recibió un manotazo en la cara, dejando ver como la palma de Nathaniel había quedado marcada en su cara.

— ¡NATHANIEL, PENDEJO, YA LEVANTATE!—grito a todo pulmón bastante molesto por aquel putazo que le habían dado sin merecérselo, _según él._ Tanto la castaña desconocida como Nathaniel se levantaron asustados ante tremendo grito que dio el rubio.

—Papi te juro que limpiare todo, per…. —Nathaniel cayo sus suplicas al ver a Aarón enfrente de el mirándolo con una ceja levantada, ya sabia él que Nathaniel aun le tenia miedo a su papi. La castaña se cubrió rápidamente con las sabanas haciéndose la decente, lo cual fue totalmente irónico ante la mirada coqueta que le dirigía a Walker.

—Ah, solo eres tú. —agito su mano restándole importancia.

—Se que sin mi no podrías vivir…. ¿En dónde están los demás?

—Mmm….creo que están en las habitaciones continúas a esta. —Se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa— ¡AH! Ahora que recuerdo Ethan, Tomoe y Lysandro se fueron hace tres horas, el idiota de Ethan dijo algo como que tenían que preparar unas cuantas cosas más.

—Bien….arréglate por que en media hora Amelia pasara por nosotros. —Aarón sale de la habitación bajo la incrédula mirada de Nathaniel y la chica.

¡Hasta ella sabia que ese rubio cínico solo usaba Amelia cuando necesitaba algo!

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Después de que Aarón despertara a sus amigos, claro que a su manera de "despertarlos", todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de centro que había en el departamento, en medio de esta un pequeño papel doblado con la dedicatoria de " _ **Para mis pequeños saltamontes"**_ se encuentra.

Todos se miran entre si haber quien es el más macho en tomar la notita que les dejo Ethan antes de irse.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

En medio de la enorme y bien acomodada sala de la mansión donde viven los Petrova, se encuentra Ethan dirigiendo a la servidumbre diciéndoles en donde poner cada mueble, pintura o jarrón costoso para que luego su sacrosanta madre no le de sus buenos catorrazos por que sea el decimo jarrón que rompe en la semana.

—Lleva la pintara al cuarto de artes…..Si, ahí esta bien…... ¡No! pon esas bebidas en la mesa del centro…. —dice el pelinegro sin darle tregua a sus pobres sirvientes que ya no pueden ni con su alma.

—Ethan. —el pelinegro se voltea con una enorme sonrisa en la cara viendo a su hermana parada justo en la entrada del patio trasero—Me puedes decir ¿porqué no estas cooperando?

— ¡Pero claro que coopero, hermanita!

—Estar parado y dar órdenes a lo imbécil no es cooperar.

— ¡Pero como te atreves, claro que si ayuda y mucho!—exclama ofendido y la mira indignado.

La pelinegra lo mira con ojos entrecerrados maldiciendo una y otra vez el momento en que sus padres decidieron abandonarla a su suerte con ese par de locos que tenia por hermanos, bueno y hablando de hermanos…. — Ethan, ¿Dónde esta Marisa?

—Yo que se, debe de estar acosando a Tomoe, ya sabes como es. —agito su mano restándole importancia, dedicándose mejor a seguir explotando a sus sirvientes o como él los llama a sus plebeyos personales.

Yayx se dirigió al segundo piso de la mansión haciendo caso o miso de la mirada suplicante de la servidumbre, mejor encontraba a su hermanita precoz y a su fiel perro llamado Tomoe.

—" _Bien, bien, esto va quedando bien cool, solo falta que lleguen los invitados y mis pequeños saltamontes para hacer la espectacular entrada de los_ _ **Sexy Boys**_ _….aunque sino llegan a tiempo esa bola de idiotas conocerán el poder de mis tijeras, ¡muajajaja! "_

A la servidumbre le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver a su patroncito reír como psicópata recién salido del manicomio.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

—….Si no llegan a tiempo bola de cabrones, les juro que los dejare sin su compadre de batalla así que ya saben….con cariño y amor su Papi-ósea yo Ethan-papacito sexy-Petrova. —termina de leer Castiel mirando a sus amigos con molestia.

A Kentin, Armin, Alexy, Vicktor y Dake les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al imaginarse a su líder riendo malévolamente y con unas afiladas tijeras en la mano, los cinco dirigieron sus manos a su amiguito de allá abajo protegiéndolo como si el pelinegro se encontrara enfrente de ellos listo para castrarlos.

—Oigan, no se han puesto a pensar que desde que conocimos a los Petrova ¿han empezado nuestros traumas?—Dake se soba la barbilla pensativo.

—No, más bien desde que conoces a Ethan se generan traumas. —dice Alexy con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—"¡ _Maldita sea la hora en que llame la atención de ese ser anormal! "_ _—_ piensan Armin,Nathaniel, Kentin y Vicktor resignándose a hacer las típicas babosadas de "Sexy Boys"

—Chicos ya llego Amelia, así que dejen de hacer su drama y vámonos antes de que el pendejo de Ethan cumpla su amenaza. —todos voltean mirando como Aarón ya se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, se encontraba viendo su celular por que lo más probable es que le llego un mensaje de Amelia.

—Hey, Aarón. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa farsa de ser el novio devoto y fiel de Amelia?— preguntan Armin y Alexy sonriendo con burla.

—Hasta que Castiel se vuelva virgen de nuevo o lluevan condones….y dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo que dan miedo.

El pelirrojo sonrió sarcásticamente, ¿él virgen de nuevo? Primero le cortan un huevo antes de que eso ocurra.

—Es una ventaja de ser gemelos, a veces nos sincronizamos. — los gemelos sonrieron angelicalmente.

— ¿En verdad no te cansas de seguir con la farsa?, yo ya la hubiera mando a freír espárragos —dijo Kentin mientras bajaban por el elevador.

—El militarcito tiene razón, la chica es demasiado empalagosa y posesiva…. —comenta Vicktor incrédulo ignorando la mirada fulminante que el castaño le dirigía.

Las puertas del elevador se abren dejando pasar a casi todo el grupo de los Sexy Boys haciendo que toda femenina cerca se voltea verlos con intensas auras brillantes y corazones en sus ojos por ver a esos dioses griegos en un mundo mortal como ese.

—Es mi problema si sigo con ella o no y ya cállense, que los puede escuchar. —el rubio de mando una mirada fulminante a los gemelos, el militar y a Vicktor —Hola, Amelia.

Enfrente de ellos se encuentra una resplandeciente y llamativa limosina negra y en la puerta de atrás la cual esta abierta, hay una joven parada esperándolos.

Es de estatura promedio, su cabello es de un llamativo color violeta-negruzco y cae por su espalda completamente lacio, lo tiene hasta la mitad de la espalda. Las facciones de su rostro son lindas y un poco infantiles, sus ojos son negros y rasgados, su piel es blanca como la nieve y tersa, y su cuerpo es curvilíneo. Lleva puesta una blusa de gasa azul eléctrico, una mini falda negra hasta el muslo y unos tacones negros de aguja, su rostro esta maquillado suavemente, Amelia tiene dieciséis años.

— ¡Hola, chicos!—casi grita Amelia lanzándose a los brazos del rubio de ojos esmeraldas y plantarle un fogoso beso en los labios, queriendo dejar en claro que ese fabuloso espécimen de hombre le pertenece, claro que, eso es lo que ella piensa.

—Hola, Amelia. —Contestan el saludo amigablemente Armin, Alexy, Dake y Nathaniel después de que la peli-violeta haya dejado de violar la boca de su amigo.

—Que hay. —contesta con indiferencia Castiel, Vicktor y Kentin más por obligación que por gusto.

—Amelia, ya te he dicho que no me gusta este tipo de demostraciones en público, no las vuelvas hacer. —Aarón se aleja de la chica y entra al carro con un notable mal humor.

—P-perdón…. —Amelia agacha su cabeza triste por que había puesto de mal humor a su "novio", pero rápidamente sonrió e invito a los amigos de Aarón entrar al carro—"¿ _Porqué los amigos de Aarón me ven siempre así?" —_ se pregunta así misma viendo como los Sexy Boys le dirigían miradas burlonas, indiferentes y lastimeras como a un perrito abandonado.

—Robert, llévanos a la mansión Petrova.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

— ¡¿PERO QUE FACHAS SON ESAS?!

Ethan se llevo las dos manos a la cara haciendo una perfecta "O" con su boca, miro con horror a sus amigos los cuales apenas y un baño se habían dado.

—Ya Ethan, no armes alboroto solo por ropa. —dice Lysandro tranquilo, lleva puesta una camisa azul de mangas largas las cuales están arremangadas hasta sus codos, arriba de este un chaleco negro ajustado a su torso, unos jeans negros a la cadera y zapatos de vestir, si, al pobre lo habían obligado a vestir así.

—Pero Lys, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ….no ves que si se presentan así arruinaran nuestra imagen de Dioses griegos caídos desde el Olimpo. — el pelinegro mira trágicamente al de ojos bicolor, no creyéndose como le importa un pepino su valiosa imagen de Sexy Boys.

A Lysandro, Aarón, Castiel, Vicktor, Nathaniel, Amelia y a toda persona cuerda les resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente mirando como el superficial que es a Ethan.

—"Pero _si fue él, el que nos obligo a venir en estas fachas y todo gracias a su amenaza" —_ fue el pensamiento de Kentin, Dake y los gemelos fulminando con la mirada a Ethan por a verlos amenazado en quitarles a su compadre de batalla.

—No, no, no, ni hablar ustedes se vienen conmigo…. ¡vamos ha resaltar esas lindas caritas que se cargan!—grita con heroísmo el heredero de los Petrova— ¡Tomoe, zorrito baja!

— " _¡Genial! Vamos a pasar media hora sin hacer nada mientras nos acicalan como changos"—_ un aura brillante rodea a los gemelos y a Dake ya imaginándose como van a tragar de cosas deliciosas mientras los arreglan sin mover ni un solo dedito.

—" _Bueno hay que admitir que ser amigo del pendejo de Ethan tiene sus ventajas"—_ Castiel asiente dándose la razón así mismo mientras sigue a todos los demás hacia el salón de belleza que tiene la mansión Petrova, queda de más decir que la Patrona del hogar había obligado a su esposo a construirlo.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

— ¡No me lo pongo porque no quiero!

Yayx estaba segura que el grito que dio Jhoselyn se escucho por toda la casa.

Jhoselyn es una joven de estatura promedio. Su cabello es lacio y largo, el cual le llega hasta el suelo, es de un color negro intenso, y la mitad es de color rosa, sus ojos son llamativos ya que poseen diferente tonos de colores parecidos al arcoíris. Las facciones de su cara son normales. Tiene un cuerpo desarrollado. Posee dos tatuajes, uno de un dragón que comienza desde su cuello y termina en su espalda, y uno en el brazo del logo de los asesino de "Assassins Creed". Lleva una camiseta color negra un poco ajustada a su torso, unos mini shorts negros y botas hasta la rodilla también negras, además de su inseparable collar en forma de tijeras.

—Pero Jhose, esta tan bonito el conjunto…. —replico Samantha mirando con admiración el conjunto en las manos de la pelinegra de ojos cafés.

Sam o Sammy como le llaman sus más cercanos, tiene la piel clara y suave, su cabello le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros y es color violeta- aunque originalmente es castaño-, sus facciones son lindas y normales, tiene ojos algo grandes y de un profundo gris. Usa shorts de mezclilla con unas medias con un diseño de gato, camisa de cuadros y tenis de bota.

— ¡Pero a mi no me gusta! Es demasiado…. _bonito._ —Jhoselyn miro con repugnancia el lindo vestido strapless color azul marino que le tendía Yayx—Definitivamente no me lo pondré.

—Bueno, no puedo obligarte a que te lo pongas….pero aunque sea ponte otra blusa siempre andas de negro, todo el mundo piensa que en tu casa estas de luto o que eres _emo_ , así que te pondrás esta blusa. —le mostro una blusa de mangas largas y rallada con los colores rojo y negro.

—Esta bien, al menos tiene negro. — tomo la blusa que le tendían y se dirigió al baño de la habitación de su amiga.

— ¿Yayx?

—Dime. —Yayx dejo de aplicarse labial y miro por el espejo a Samantha viéndola con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas pero con un brillo decidido en sus ojos grises.

— ¿Podriasaplicarunpocodemaquillajeenmicara?

Por la nuca de la pelinegra resbalo una gota de sudor, su amiga había dicho tan rápido aquello que casi no le entiende pero como tenía tan buen oído y comprensión de las palabras logro captar la solicitud de Sam.

—Claro. —le dedico una pequeña sonrisa sincera mientras con la mano la invitaba a acercarse y sentarse en el banquito de su tocador.

En eso la puerta del baño se abre dejando ver a Jhoselyn ya cambiada con la blusa rayada la cual le queda un poco ajustada.

— ¿Y bien? No te queda para nada mal ¿o si?— Samantha y Yayx miraron con una sonrisa divertida a Jhoselyn quien se cruzo de brazos y se sentaba en el filo de la enorme cama.

—Oh, cállate…. ¿A que hora llegan las demás? — se recostó en la cama viendo el techo con aburrimiento e indiferencia.

—Aqua, Serah, Anneka, Natalya y Ana se encuentran en el patio trasero….Yugata y yo iremos por Angelique al aeropuerto….te pido que no armes ningún alboroto con Armin. —la miro con advertencia y con una muda amenaza de muerte.

— ¡No es mi culpa que el imbécil se la pase molestándome!

— ¿Molestándote? —Pregunta Samantha a quien ya le habían terminado de poner maquillaje—Gracias, Yayx. — le dio un fuerte abrazo a la pelinegra mayor.

— ¡Claro! Sus miradas son molestas.

—Tú bien lo dijiste; miradas. Solo te mira, no es la gran cosa. —Yayx saco de su armario unos botines negros haciendo juego con sus shorts negros y camisa de mangas largas blanca y arriba de esta un chaleco ajustado a su cintura dejando libre la parte de los senos, provocando que estos se resalten más.

—Pues con más razón, solo falta que el chico aparte de mujeriego sea un acosador sexual. —Miro con el ceño fruncido como Yayx y Sam se aguantaban la risa—Y no se rían, que ustedes también son victimas de acoso sexual. —sonrió con superioridad al ver como Yayx ponían una expresión sombría y Samantha rodaba los ojos.

—Ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, yo solo veo a Kentin como un hermano, así de simple.

—Si claro, y yo soy la reina de Escocia ¿no?—dice sarcásticamente y la peli-violeta la fulmina con la mirada—y tú, Yayx. También vas a negar que el imbécil de Aarón no te ha hecho propuestas indecentes. —Jhose mata con la mirada un peluche que el rubio- patán le había regalado a su amiga cuando esta cumplió los quince años de edad—No se porque aun no quemas ese peluche, de seguro tiene sida o algo así.

Samantha la miro con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, en verdad su pelinegra amiga le tenía un especial rencor a Aarón y a Castiel.

—Ni yo se tampoco por que aun no lo tiro a la basura….algún día de estos. —responde con simpleza la de ojos cafés. La gota de sudor de Samantha se hace más grande al ver como a Yayx le valía lo que le pasara ese tierno, esponjoso y grande oso panda de felpa—Nos vemos en la fiesta, ya saben que me esperan en la terraza….no quiero que esos pervertidos se acerquen a ustedes.

—Claro, pero sabes que si se acercan van directo al hospital. —Jhoselyn alza su puño dando más credibilidad a sus palabras amenazantes.

Ahora Sammy sonríe nerviosa.

—Confió en ti, Jhose. —la pelinegra sonrió dulcemente antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación.

—Vamos, Sam, hay que cuidar que los pervertidos no se acerquen a nuestras inocentes amigas. —Jhoselyn sale de la habitación riendo malévolamente, ya se veía golpeando a un par de gilipollas.

—"A _este paso moriré virgen….T.T"_

Sam sigue el mismo camino que sus amigas con la diferencia de que un aura triste y solitaria la rodea.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

—Bien mis pequeños saltamontes, ya saben sus posiciones….y si algo sale mal….ya saben lo que pasara. —de quien sabe donde Ethan saca sus grandes y filosas tijeras mientras les sonríe angelicalmente a sus amigos.

—" _Maldito sea el día en que conocí a este baboso ¬ ¬ "—_ todos los Sexy Boys tragan saliva ruidosamente, ellos más que nadie saben que cuando ese pelinegro loco y manipulador amenaza no lo dice de a juego.

— ¡Síganme los buenos!—dice Ethan a todo estilo del chapulín colorado.

Y así los Sexy Boys se colocan en sus posiciones para hacer la entrada espectacular y deslumbrante a la fiesta que los hermanos Petrova habían organizado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches, mis lindas lectoras! Espero que estén pasando un fabuloso fin de semana :)**

 **Aquí esta el primer cap de mi fic frustrado "Spice!", aun no puedo creer que me llegaran más de veinte fichas O.O, al parecer todas somos unas pervertidas xD**

 **Las ganadoras son:**

— **Kairi-sr** — **Lysandro**.

— **Ananeko 123** — **Castiel.**

— **Usuyase Blood** — **Dake**.

— **Mey-chan Sakura** — **Alexy**.

— **Fatima Andrade** — **Kentin**.

— **Black Ross** — **Armin**.

— **Haruka Angelique** — **Ethan.**

— **Auroxx G. Hernandess** — **Nathaniel** **.**

— **SakuHoshi** — **Vicktor**.

¡ **Felicidades a las ganadoras! Y a las chicas que me mandaron sus fichan también gracias por interesarse en este fic, y las demás que me mandaron las fichan un poco tarde lo siento.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el Cap? Aviso que los chicos tiene un grupo llamado "Los Sexy Boys" créanme que no se de donde salió el nombrecito y tambien aclaro que todas las chicas se conocen y por este motivo no dejaran que "Los Sexy Boys" lastimen a una de sus amigas. La tendran dificil los chamacos xD**

 **Perdonen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **El próximo cap se titula: Fiesta y Plan.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado como maneje a las Oc´s .**

 **Se despide:**

 **_aishiteru-Aiko_**


	3. Fiesta y Plan

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La trama pertenece a mi loquilla mente.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, AU, Oc y en un futuro puede pasar de "T" a "M".**

 **Genero: Romance,Drama y Comedia-(o almenos eso se intenta u.u)-**

—"…" **-pensamientos.**

* * *

 **.**

– **Fiesta y Plan–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yugata y Yayx se encuentran paradas en la salida del aeropuerto y atrás de ellas se encuentra el chofer de la pelinegra con un enorme y elegante cartel con el nombre de " **Angelique** ".

Yugata es una chica de un cabello corto que va cayendo hasta un poco más arriba de su pecho, y es excesivamente laceo, teñido de un color negro y posee un lindo brillo singular; El cual tiene peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho que llega a la altura de sus ojos donde tiene una leve abertura que hace que dos de sus mechones vayan hacia lados contrarios, cayendo con crines disparejos; quebrantes y de diferentes largos en un corte a capas desiguales, que terminan en dos mechones que sobresalen por debajo; que le da un toque despeinado y claramente rebelde. Tiene unos grandes ojos de un intenso tono escarlata semejantes al color del atardecer, del cual se distingue un brillo inusual. Es de una altura considerable y de un cuerpo bien delineado, estos rasgos en acompasados a su piel un tanto morena a tono color vainilla. Lleva puesta una playera de mangas cortas color oscuro con diseños de notas musicales en tonos rojos que dejan lucir una parte de su abdomen, unos pantalones cargo los cuales son holgados y de mezclilla, son de color café y se distingue diferentes tipos de bolsillos en el, en su muñeca derecha lleva una banda color negro.

— ¿Crees que tarde mucho?—pregunta Yugata mirando con indiferencia hacia la salida de aeropuerto, fastidiándose por que su amiga no llega y ya llevan más de una hora ahí esperándola—¿No te ha contestado el mensaje que le mandaste?

La peliazul saco su celular checando en sus mensajes, viendo la nula respuesta de su amiga de cabellos cortos y rizados, suspiro con cansancio ella también estaba molesta por el retraso de la chica—No, aun no me contesta.

—Genial…. ¡oh! ahí esta. —señalo el lugar por donde caminaba una chica con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven mide 1.65m de altura, tiene el cabello corto, rizado y de un lindo color negro. Tiene piel semi-bronceada, posee ojos medianos de un singular color marrón-cobrizo, tiene un cuerpo desarrollado y lindo. Lleva puesta una camiseta algo ajustada a su torso color negra, encima de esta una chaqueta del mismo color que la camiseta, unas medias negras casi transparentes y arriba de estos unos shorts azul oscuro de mezclilla y unas llamativas botas militares.

— ¡ _Oka-san! ¡_ Yugata _!_ —Angelique lanzo sus maletas por ahí y se lanzo a los brazos de sus amigas, a las cuales por el improvisado acto las llevo a las tres al piso atrayendo miradas indiferentes, divertidas y algunas de reproche por andar haciendo espectáculos en plena vía publica—¡Las extrañe tanto! ¿Cómo han estado las demás?—se levanto del piso rápidamente dejando enfrente de ella a Yayx y Yugata algo mareadas por el movimiento tan repentino.

—Angelique, no hagas tanto escándalo…. están bien, y nos están esperando en la mansión así que apúrate y entra al carro. —la peliazul dio media vuelta y con elegancia se adentro a la limosina donde el chofer ya las espera, el cual también había recogido las maletas de Angelique y las había puesto en la cajuela.

—"… _Sigue igual de fría…. yo que la extrañe tanto y esta ingrata me trata así."—_ piensa Angelique mirando con indignación a la peliazul.

— ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en llegar, Angelique? —miro a su amiga con interrogación esperando una respuesta buena.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! es que el avión se retraso media hora. —la pelinegra se rasco la nuca despistada mientras sonreía nerviosa.

—"Se _atrasó o ella tomo otro avión por llegar tarde…"—_ con ojos entrecerrados la miro con sospecha—Bueno, volvamos a la mansión…. ¡Hay fiesta y no me la quiero perder!

— ¿Fiesta?— murmuro confundida y se acomoda en el asiento, enseguida el carro marcho hacia la mansión—Yayx, no sabia que había fiesta en tu casa.

— ¿No te lo dije?...estoy segura que si. —respondió con simpleza e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, mirando sin mirar a la ventana.

—" _A mi no me engaña, ¡no me lo dijo apropósito!"_

—Ya quiero llegar y divertirme como es debido. — Yugata sonrió con una mezcla de cinismo y travesura.

Yayx y Angelique la miraron con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas, sabían perfectamente bien que si dejaban a Yugata sola tan solo un segundo la fiesta se transformaría en un campo de diversión alocada y genuina.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

La música resonaba por toda la casa y parte de la calle también, los transeúntes subían y bajaban por la mansión como si fuera suya, algunos buscando un lugar tranquilo, otros admirando la decoración moderna y elegante y otros tantos un lugarcito o habitación oscura para irse hacer cochinaditas por ahí.

Claro que, los Sexy Boys pertenecen a este último grupo.

—Y Nathaniel ¿tu hermana vino a la fiesta?— preguntan a la vez Castiel y Ethan, siendo fulminado este último por el primero por decir lo mismo que él, sabrá Dios que no quiere decir las mismas tarugadas que el pelinegro mayor.

—La vi hace un rato junto a Li y Charlotte, no estoy muy seguro si aun anda por aquí. —el rubio se decidió a darle un trago más a su cerveza antes de sonreírle coquetamente a una pequeña y descarada chica que pasaba enfrente de ellos meneando sus caderas en lo que ella denomina "seducción" y los Sexy Boys denominan " vulgar" —¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada, solo para no estar en el mismo lugar que ella….ya sabes que no se resiste a mis encantos y pues yo, como líder no puedo faltar a la regla numero tres del reglamento de los Sexy Boys. —Ethan asiente dándose la razón así mismo mientras que Armin, Alexy y Dake lo miran con respeto y heroísmo por las tan buenas reglas de su líder.

—Esa regla que dice; "Si quieres follarte o salir con la hermana de un Sexy Boy, tienes que pedir primero el permiso de el susodicho antes de hacer algún movimiento, si no se le pide permiso se considerara traición al grupo" — todos miran hacia arriba viendo a Tomoe, otro Sexy Boy.

Tomoe mide 1.83m de altura, su cabello es de un brillante, sedoso y laceo color plata-blanco, es un poco largo cayendo en capas largas y un poco disparejas hasta la mitad de su cuello, en su cara cae un largo mechón en medio de sus ojos justo arriba de su nariz y unos cuantos mechones más pequeños por su frente y ojos, a los lados de su cara caen dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, estos mechones son hasta un centímetro mas abajo de su barbilla. Sus ojos son de un hipnotizante color violeta oscuro y desprenden un brillo seductor que promete mil maravillas llenas de placer y lujuria. Su rostro es de facciones angelicales y varoniles, en su rostro encontraras una sonrisa de superioridad y misterio. Su cuerpo es delgado y musculoso-claro que sin exagerar- de hombros anchos, cintura pequeña y abdomen marcado, su piel es pálida como la nieve, tan suave y tersa. Trae puesto un suéter verde de cuello "V" algo ajustado a su torso, unos jeans oscuros y tenis tipo bota blancos.

— ¿Porqué es la única regla que te sabes?—pregunta Vicktor mirándolo con sospecha, no creyéndose que el chico - _me vale una mierda el mundo entero-_ se sepa esa regla, el chamaco no se sabia ninguna.

—Por que es la única regla inteligente que este imbécil se creo, por no decir que la última parte esta de más. —Tomoe se sentó entre Lysandro y Aarón, tomo una lata de cerveza y se la empino como si fuera agua en vez de una bebida alcohólica.

—" _Bueno, en eso tiene razón….todas las demás son puras estupideces._ "— fue lo que pensaron Nathaniel, Vicktor, Castiel, Aarón, Kentin, Lysandro y hasta el mismo Ethan.

—" _¡Uff!... que bueno que invente esta regla porque sino, ya hubiera golpeado a todos mis hijos por haber puesto alguna vez el ojo en mi hermana…aunqué las demás están bien lindas, no se por que se quejan ¬ ¬"_ —Ethan mira pensativo hacia el frente pensando un montón de idioteces y perdiéndose el hilo de la conversación que mantienen sus amigos.

— ¿En donde estabas, Tomoe?—pregunta curioso Lysandro.

— ¿Mmm?...ya sabes Lysandro, divirtiéndome con alguna chica, Ethan me presto su cuarto de "juegos"— respondió con una cínica y sádica sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro, sonrisa que sus amigos respondieron y algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí sintieron como las bragas se les mojaban por aquella visión tan provocativa e insinuante.

—Ya lo creo, en ese cuarto hay mil y un formas de divertirse. —dijo uno de los pervertidos mayores…digo Castiel—Pensé que te escondías de Marisa, ya sabes que te tiene un fuerte afecto. —el pelirrojo movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo en forma insinuante.

—No seas imbécil, Castiel. Marisa solo esta obsesionada conmigo porque comparto una amistad con Yayx, de lo contrario ni me pelaría…. ¿O acaso ya no te acuerdas que hace unos meses también acosaba a Aarón? —el peli-plateado le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad al rubio bajo la mirada divertida de todos lo demás, a excepción de Ethan que aun estaba en Estupilandia.

—Si, Marisa tiende a querer superar a su hermana en todo lo que hace. —Aarón sonrió con descaro no dejándose amedrentar por las miradas insinuantes y la sonrisa del oji-violeta—Eh, ¿pero porque hablamos solamente de mi? , hay que recordar la paliza que casi se lleva Armin al mirar de más los senos de Jhoselyn.

— ¡Oye!, no es mi culpa que este tan…..deliciosa. —el pelinegro sonrió con idiotez al recordar los bien proporcionados pechos de la chica.

—Armin, no seas tan cínico. —lo reprendió la tranquila voz de Lysandro, mirando con neutralidad a su amigo.

— ¡Oh, Por favor, Lysandro!, no te hagas el santo que no te queda….eres el peor de nosotros, con tus formas tan delicadas de seducir, las chicas caen rendidas ante ti. —Alexy que salió en defensa de su gemelo le lanzo una mirada burlona a Lysandro el cual se sonrojo levemente pero aun así sonrió con tierna delicia.

—Alexy si vamos a eso, tú eres otro pervertido…mira que hacer orgías con Armin y más de tres chicas para cada uno….no es muy ortodoxo.—dice Dake quien miraba a una pelirroja que toda la noche se la había pasado haciéndole señas sugerentes y provocativas.

— ¿Ortodoxo? Nadie de aquí es ortodoxo….menos Ethan, quien tiene un cuarto de juegos en su propia casa donde viven su Madre, hermanas y Padre que en cualquier segundo abren esa puerta y ¡Boom! A Ethan lo castra su madre por andar de Cuzco. —Vicktor miro con incredulidad y diversión a un distraído Ethan, todos los demás asintieron no muy seguros de que a su amigo le quedara una pizca de cordura y decencia, bueno, a ellos tampoco les quedaba pero al menos podría a ver uno con decencia ¿no?

— ¡Hey!, miren quienes acaban de unirse a la fiesta. —todos voltean hacia donde observa Tomoe viendo a diez chicas platicar en una de las esquinas de la sala, ellos las conocían.

¡Y vaya que las conocían!

—Vale, como si las hubiéramos invocado con la mente. —dice Nathaniel frustrado y sus amigos -a excepción de Tomoe que los ve con una macabra diversión- asienten igual de frustrados que el rubio de ojos miel.

Cada uno se dedico a observar a la chica que los frustra y los hace hacer miles de pendejadas.

 **Empecemos con Alexy:**

Alexy observo con ternura y cariño a Aqua, una chica que mide 1.55m, tiene el cabello castaño claro -casi rubio- hasta por debajo de la cadera, y este es laceo hasta las puntas donde tiene rizos bien definidos -que son naturales-, ojos turquesas que a la luz del sol pueden confundirse con el verde agua, unas pequeñas pequitas en los cachetes, piel blanca como la nieve pero con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, su cuerpo es desarrollado para su edad aunque lo disimula con ropas holgadas y deportivas. Lleva puesto un polo de hombre azul oscuro, unos pantalones acampados negros y unas zapatillas desgastadas color blanco, ropa que al peliazul le disgusta muchísimo por no poder disfrutar de las femeninas y bellas curvas de su cuerpo.

 **Seguimos con Castiel:**

La mirada del pelirrojo se podría definir como seductora y algo atormentada, observa a Ana, a su mejor amiga –para desgracia de él.

Ana es una chica de estatura promedio casi alta, tiene una linda piel blanca, su cabello es de un llamativo y hermoso color rojo que es lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos son alegres y de un intenso color azul que ha Castiel se le hace el más profundo, su cuerpo esta desarrollado y bien proporcionado, en su mejilla tiene un lindo tatuaje color azul en combinación con sus ojos. Trae puesto un top medio colegial blanco, una falda azul corta y unos tacones marrones haciendo que sus piernas se vean largas y deseosas de ser recorridas por las grandes y placenteras manos del pelirrojo.

 **Continuamos con Dake.**

A nuestro querido y auto-proclamado mujeriego rubio, no puede evitar la atracción que siente por esa calmada y tímida joven llamada Natalya.

Nat o Naty como sus amigos le dicen, es una muchachita de lindo cabello ébano como la noche y es ondulado hasta los codos, tiene un fleco degrafilado sobre sus grandes ojos y curiosos, posee heterocromia; su ojo derecho es color carbón y el izquierdo color plata, cejas delineadas, piel blanca, curvas delineadas y tiene un cuerpo desarrollado, en su muñeca tiene el tatuaje de una flor de color negro, usa lentes de armazón negro delgados y mide 1.67m de estatura. Usa una blusa tipo escolar negra y corbata azul oscuro un poco justa, una falda cuadriculada negra con la larga y atractiva cadena del lado derecho, sus piernas están enfundadas en unos mallones negros y botas negras pequeñas.

—" _Se ve tan linda y a la vez provocativa con esa ropa…..como deseo dejar tuerto al imbécil de Dimitri…."_

Dake mira con intentos asesinos un cojín del salón, imaginándose como le saca los ojos a ese maricón de cabellos castaños y largos.

 **Proseguimos con Vicktor:**

El pelinegro sensato e inteligente –al menos más que Ethan- mira con molestia a Anneka , por hacerlo hacer un montón de tarugadas propias del pelinegro mayor y no de él, ¡joder!

Anneka mide 1'67m de altura, su tez es blanca como la nieve haciéndola parecer una frágil muñeca, sus labios son carnosos y de un rosa pálido, sus mejillas suelen estar sonrosadas, su cabello le llega hasta la cintura de color magenta muy llamativo, liso con el flequillo recto y de color blanco, sus ojos son expresivos, el derecho es de color magenta y el izquierdo gris. Tiene una marca en forma de trébol detrás de su oreja izquierda y tres lunares pequeños bajo su ojo derecho, a demás tiene tres perforaciones en el cartílago de su oreja izquierda y un tatuaje en forma de cerradura en su hombro derecho. Su cuerpo es delicado y curvilíneo. Usa una un top negro de tirantes finos y arriba de esta una blusa de mangas largas de tela semi-tranparente del mismo color, unos pitillos azules y botines negros con algo de tacón.

—"¡ _Mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que una chica con fisonomía tan delicada y frágil llame tanto mi atención y me haga comer miles de pendejadas solo por atraer su atención?...la estupidez de Ethan se pega, lo acabo de comprobar"—_ el pelinegro miran con fastidio a su amigo de ojos verdes maldiciendo el día en que se fue a enamorar como un verdadero idiota.

 **Continuamos con Lysandro:**

Nuestro poético y sutil seductor, esta completamente enamorado de esa inocente y hermosa muchacha llamada Serah.

Esta jovencita mide 1.65m de estatura, piel pálida como la más fina porcelana, tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura, un poco ondulado en las puntas y de un bonito color castaño, Ojos azules grisáceos que a Lysandro le recuerdan a los frescos días de lluvia. Su cuerpo es delicado y femenino ideal para explorarlo y hacerlo sentir miles de sensaciones deliciosas y placenteras. Las facciones de su cara son tiernas y lindas. Viste un precioso vestido de holanes rosa pálido ajustado a su pecho y cae libremente hasta sus rodillas, unas balerinas plateadas y su cabello esta recogido en un flojo moño adornado con unas flores de Sakura.

Simplemente perfecta e inspiradora a los bicolores ojos de Lysandro.

 **Seguimos con Ken o Kentin:**

El castaño mira disimuladamente a la peli-violeta y una tenue sonrisa florece en su rostro al ver a Sam reír alegremente con sus amigas y disfruta, porque ella es feliz y no se preocupa por lo que los demás digan, no le importa si se ve bien y o sino combina aquello con esto, por que a Kentin lo que más de gusta de Samantha es su naturalidad y esa determinación porque los días siempre sean alegres y divertidos.

Por que Sam le ilumina los días con una simple mirada y lo hace querer más, ser el centro de sus risas, de sus bromas, el apoyo en sus peores momentos y decirle lo mucho que la quiere por que Sam llego a su vida haciendo que el gris de su corazón se transformara en un llamativo y divertido color violeta, como los mechones de sus cabellos, aun que sea naturalmente castaño el ama el color violeta en ella como el café, café como las galletas de chocolate que a él tanto le gustan.

—" _Algún día, Sammy…..yo seré el causante de tu alegría."_

 **Continuamos con Nathaniel:**

Él que desde pequeño lo obligaron a ser perfecto en todos lo hábitos, tanto en el social como en el escolar, pero entonces llegaron esa bola de imbéciles a su vida y dejaron que su ser fuera libre aunque no tomo un buen camino _\- por que su amigos son unos completos idiotas_ -, por suerte conoció a Yugata frustrándole y haciendo que pasara miles de enojos por que la chica es impulsiva, rebelde, hace lo que quiere cuando le viene en gana, divertida y en lo que Nathaniel denomina como: problemática.

Una chica problemática que lo ayudo a ser el mismo en todos los aspectos, una linda pelinegra que lo hace reír y llorar –en el interior- por cada cosa que hace, porque ellos son tan opuestos como el agua y aceite, como el Sol y la Luna.

Ella es Sol y él Luna.

Ella lo libera y le tiene la mano aun nuevo futuro….un futuro que el encuentra maravilloso y placentero.

Nathaniel la quiere invitar aun mundo, donde la pasión y el amor van de la mano, un mundo que el quiere explorar con ella y solo con ella.

 **Seguimos con Armin:**

Armin le manda otra insinuante y penetrante mirada a la peli-rosa, divertido por que ella hace muecas y hace gestos groseros con su fina mano, mano que Armin desea tomar entre las suyas.

Armin desea jugar con su consola con ella, porque aparte de Alexy, Armin solo dejaría que Jhoselyn la toque, por que ella están importante para él como su consola, ¡No! La consola no es nada a comparación con Jhoselyn y su difícil sentido del humor.

Los demás pueden verla como una chica ruda, violenta y carente de feminidad ¿y que?, a el le gustan las chicas decididas y las que no se dejan amedrentar por nada, una chica que le ponga los pies en la tierra y sea su salvavidas.

Pero fue tan idiota al dejarla ir y no buscarla inmediatamente, que un gran y solido muro se interpuso en medio de ellos.

Pero Armin tiene la esperanza de escalar ese muro y tocar la sensibilidad que otras personas no ven en Jhoselyn.

 **Seguimos con nuestro querido Ethan:**

No es ni imbécil, idiota, estúpido o pendejo, él sabe que esta enamorado de la chica que fue su mejor amiga desde que eran unos críos inocentones y que todo lo veían con inocencia y con ganas de explorar.

Entonces ella llego un día diciendo que tuvo relaciones con su segundo novio y se derrumbo todo. ¡Y que lo tachen de mentiroso! si su gemela no estuvo toda una noche aguantando sus lamentaciones y lloriqueos aparte de las tremendas ganas de ir y partirle la cara al imbécil ese que se hacia decir novio de Angelique o como él le puso de cariño, Haru.

Se salió del carril por donde su Madre y su Padre lo habían puesto, dejándole todo el peso de la familia a su hermana, y de ahí arrastro a su mejor amigo y también a los demás.

Si, él no era muy buen ejemplo que digamos.

Pero entonces ¿por qué se siente como un completo cero a la izquierda cuando escucha a su hermana platicar con Haru?, ¡Ah sí! Porque él fue el que dejo de hablarle por puros celos y enojo, enojo hacia el mismo.

Pero no ya basta, que esto se acaba ahora, para él y para sus pobres saltamontes que también se lamentan por estar en la "Friendzone"

Y así el pelinegro sonríe maliciosamente por lo que se avecinaba.

 **Terminamos con Aarón:**

¿Qué si es un desgraciado cínico por usar a una inocente y enamorada chica, solo para darle celos a la chica que el ama?

Pues, si…..es un desgraciado que juega y se acuesta con cualquier chica y además usa a su conveniencia a Amelia….Eh, pero tiene una buena razón.

Porque Aarón solo esta con Amelia porque su "querido" hermano mayor se lo ordeno, ¿para que? Ah para subir las ganancias de la empresa y tener mejores relaciones.

Y Amelia no es lo que aparenta.

Si, es cierto que es una chica tierna y bastante dulce, pero de ahí no pasa…. ¡Amelia esta más loca que Ethan!

Posesiva, desesperante, bipolar, medio-sádica o como diría Armin una completa Yandere, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Y como si su desgracia no acabara ahí, ¡la chica ya había intentado violarlo más de una vez! Y digamos que eso no le molestaría sí aquel acto viniera de cierta peliazul, pero ¡Por Dios! Ya ni el había intentado violar a Yayx y mira que le traía ganas desde los catorce.

Yayx, la chica que apenas y nota su existencia en este jodido mundo, eran mejores amigos y ¡Boom! Él salió solo una vez con alguien y ella dejo de hablarle en toda su joven vida, como si no existiera y en verdad que se la pasaba acosándola e invitándola a hacer miles de cositas.

Pero ni así recibía una mirada que durara más de tres segundos.

Y Vaya que extrañaba esos días donde era el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa sincera y hacerla sonrojar.

Pero, ¿no verdad?, la chica tiene que llegar con toda su curvilínea fisonomía y andar de aquí para allá atrayendo la mirada de varios pendejos y por si fuera poco ¡ella lo había remplazado por el sádico zorro de Tomoe!

No podía estar más jodido.

.

.

.

—Oigan….tengo algo que comentarles. —Dice Ethan sin apartar la mirada de Angelique mientras que sus amigos lo miran con curiosidad a ver que otra estupidez se le sale por la boca— ¿No están hartos con toda esta situación?

Los Sexy Boys lo miran alzando una ceja sin saber de que les habla el pendejo de su líder y este suspira cansado por la poca eficacia de sus hijos.

—Explícate. — pide Lysandro con tranquilidad y paciencia.

—Si, me refiero a que si no están bastante molestos con la situación con las chicas que apenas y nos pelan…

—Bueno, es normal no tenemos una buena reputación por si se te olvida, genio. — Castiel mira con obviedad al pelinegro y los demás asienten conformes.

—Eso ya lose, baboso. —una vena en la frente del pelirrojo se hincho notablemente ante el apodo en como le dijo Ethan—Yo quiero decir que sino no están dispuestos a darlo todo por conseguir lo que queremos.

— ¿Te refieres a….?

—Exacto, mi querido Dake….estamos en nuestro ultimo año de Instituto y no sabemos si las volveremos a ver…así que por que no arriesgarnos y tratar de conquistarlas.

—Se te olvida que Natalya tiene a Dimitri. — el rubio pronuncio el nombre de su rival con asco y repugnancia.

— ¡Oh! Pero mira quien habla el mujeriego numero uno, si tu quieres puedes conquistar a Natalya, no te dejes vencer por algo tan…..innecesario. —Armin mira con intensidad a Dake no creyéndose la poca fe que se tiene su amigo.

—Nah, amenos que uno de ustedes no lo quiera hacer por que se volvió joto y no quiere ver a sus "amigos" con otras personas. —Ethan les sonríe con burla, el muy maldito sabe que con eso no les va quedar de otra que animarse a conquistar a la chica que quieren. — ¿Que me dicen mis pequeños saltamontes?— dice al todo estilo de Miyagi.

— ¿Sabes, Ethan? Eres un imbécil…. — el pelinegro mira ofendido a su amigo peliazul—Pero a veces sete ocurren cosas ingeniosas e inteligente, y mi querido amigo esta vez es una de esas…así que cuenta conmigo y con Armin.— sonrió alegremente.

A Armin le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver que su gemelo ni le pregunto si quería o no.

—Acepto.

—…Esta bien—no muy convencido Vicktor acepta.

—Estoy adentro.

—De acuerdo.

—Cuentas conmigo.

—Bien, así que mis queridos hijos hay que darlo todo porque estas lindas muchachas no saben lo que les espera. — Ethan sonrió seductoramente mirando a Angelique platicar con sus amigas.

Los demás Sexy Boys sonrieron igual solo que cada uno mirando a la chica que les gusta.

—" _Genial, a estos pendejos ya se les zafó el tornillo….lo más probable es que no hagan nada sano a los ojos castos y puros, por eso yo no me enamoro como imbécil."_ —Tomoe asiente dándose la razón así mismo y se levanta dispuesto a emborracharse y tener sexo salvaje y desenfrenado.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Yayx, Ana, Anneka, Yugaka, Samantha, Natalya, Aqua, Jhoselyn, Serah y Angelique les recorrió un escalofrió por su espina dorsal.

—" _Tengo un mal presentimiento…."_ —piensan las chicas mirando disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraban los Sexy Boys viéndolos sonreír como psicópatas salidos de loquero.

.

 _ **Yo no se nada sobre amar, y esta bien así**_

 _ **No necesito algo como el amor**_

 _ **La pasión es mas fácil, ¿O no?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Oh si! Termine el cap ;) y estoy feliz por eso.**

 **Créanme que este me ha costado trabajo por que quiero mantener la esencia de todos lo personajes, tanto de Las Oc's como de los chicos, así que espero hacer bien (: ya que son veinte personajes :(:**

 **Pero bueno, ya estos muchachones se van a poner en marcha lo que significa que en los próximos caps habrá Lime y Lemon - este último más adelante- así que listas que no será nada inocente ;)**

 **Perdonen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir y no dejan que la inspiración se vaya de paseo xD , jajaja.**

 **Pasen un excelente fin de semana, linduras.**

 **Se despide:**

 **_aishiteru-Aiko_**


	4. Estrategia número uno

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La trama pertenece a mi loquilla mente.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, AU, Oc y en un futuro puede pasar de "T" a "M".**

 **Genero: Romance,Drama y Comedia-(o almenos eso se intenta u.u)-**

—"…" **-pensamientos.**

* * *

 **.**

– **Estrategia número uno: Acercarse…. ¡pero no tanto! –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión  
Pero contigo es tan diferente  
….Solo quisiera tenerte a ti….**_

.

En una habitación oscura y de dudosa procedencia se encuentran once encapuchados de porte alto y de buena contextura, el silencio reina en la habitación haciendo que la imagen se vea más de suspenso. Enfrente de los encapuchados hay una enorme pantalla que abarca casi toda la pared y la cual esta prendida mostrando la palabra **"EMPEZAR** " en letras rojas y el fondo es de color negro, atrás de ellos esta un cómodo sillón en donde caben todos sin estar apretados.

—Pueden bajarse las capuchas. —dijo el encapuchado que se encontraba en medio.

Los once se empiezan a bajar las capuchas dejando ver distintos tipos de pelo y color, entonces levantan la cara y dejan ver que son….Los Sexy Boys.

—Bien, prosigamos con la reunión. Por favor siéntense y escuchen con atención, hijos míos. —dice solemne Ethan quedando de pie enfrente de sus saltamontes y se dirigía a la pantalla quedando al lado de esta—Si estamos todos reunidos aquí es porque….

—Disculpa, pero yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí… ¡me trajiste a la fuerza, y por eso mismo me voy!— la enfurecida voz de Tomoe interrumpió a Ethan— Adí…. ¡Auch!... ¡¿Por qué me pegaste, imbécil?!—el peli-plateado se llevo una mano a su frente sintiéndola caliente y un poco inflamada por lo que sea que Ethan le hubiera aventado.

—Eso te pasa al interrumpirme, si quieres hablar alza la mano….no seas irrespetuoso con tu líder y Padre….Armin, Dake agárrenlo para que no se escape. —Ethan mira con reproche a un furioso y amordazado oji-violeta, los demás Sexy Boys disfrutaban de lo lindo al ver a su amigo siendo obligado- _al igual que ellos_ \- a estar en esa burrada de reunión—Como iba diciendo, esta reunión es para empezar nuestra Estrategia, la cual consiste en acercarnos a las chicas y formar una relación meramente formal, por ahora claro esta.

— ¿Solo eso tenias que decirnos?— pregunta Alexy mirando confuso a un orgulloso pelinegro.

—Si.

Los Sexy Boys casi caen estilo anime al ver como su líder lo decía como lo más normal del mundo, ósea ¿los había obligado hacer ese estúpido rito con todo y las capuchas solo para eso?, ¡jodidos estaban todos!

—Tan fácil como que nos mandas un mensaje al móvil y ya, no tenias que hacer estas babosadas. —Nathaniel se coloco los dedos en la frente suspirando resignado a toda cosa irrelevante que se le ocurriera al chico Petrova.

—No, mi querido rubio con medidas de chica. —el rubio fulmino con la mirada al pelinegro mayor escuchando en el fondo las risas de Castiel, Armin y Dake no le hacia falta ver a los demás para saber que lo miraban con burla—También es para analizar al objetivo y planear las posibles fallas, a demás de tener siempre un plan "B" y "C", por cualquier pendejada que hagan.

—Que TÚ hagas. — corrigió Kentin mirándolo como el idiota que es y Ethan lo vio sonriendo burlonamente.

—Por favor Ethan, enséñanos lo que tengas que enseñarnos. Tengo que ver a Leigh a Rosa en una hora. —pide Lysandro mirando con apuro su reloj de muñeca, los demás lo observaron con sorpresa incapaces de creerse que se acordara de ello—….Aunque no recuerdo en donde los tenia que ver.—si ya sabían ellos que Lysandro seguiría igual de despistado hasta el día de su muerte.

—" _Milagros así no se hacen realidad._ "— pensaron con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas viendo a Lysandro distraído tratando de recordar el punto de encuentro.

—" _A esto me refería con "pendejada" capaz y tiene una cita con Serah y él no llega por no saber en donde esta esperándolo…. ¡La dejara plantada!" —_ Ethan pone cara de circunstancia pensando que su albino amigo jamás llegaría al encuentro – _que aun ni pasaba_ \- y Serah lo mandaba a la mismísima mierda por andar perdido por ahí ¡no! ¡Él salvaría a su querido saltamontes albino!—Esta bien Lysandro, será rápido pero no interrumpan o sino los obligo a practicar gimnasia olímpica. —los mira amenazante antes de sonríeles con dulzura y pulsar el botón rojo del control que se encontraba en su mano.

En la pantalla aparecieron los nombres de las chicas haciendo que los chicos se preguntaran por que estaban los nombres de ellas ahí, así que para aclarar sus dudas miraron a Ethan expectantes, hasta Tomoe lo miro con curiosidad y eso que aun estaba amordazado.

—Antes que nada analicemos lo que las chicas piensan de nosotros, Castiel, tú primero. — Ethan miro a Castiel y en su mano derecha tenia una libreta – que sabrá Dios de donde la saco– y en su otra mano un bolígrafo listo para apuntar las cosas que les dijera su amigo.

Castiel suspiro resignado, solo con esos estúpidos podía liberarse.

—Ana dice que soy un maldito gilipollas al acostarme con toda chica que se me pase enfrente…No es mi culpa que me guste liberar tensiones mediante el sexo. —Castiel los mira como diciendo " _No me digan que no pendejos, por que ustedes también son así"_ , Ethan anoto en su libreta—Pasando de eso, es muy peleonera y divertida conmigo sin embargo me ha visto más de una vez casi desnudo y no reacciona, es frustrante. — paso las manos por su rojizo cabello bajo la mirada lastimera y comprensiva de sus amigos, ellos también tenían mucha frustración.

—Bien, sigues Vicktor…. ¿Que? las conclusiones se las diré hasta el final. —Por un momento Ethan se sintió como un psicólogo y sus saltamontes eran sus pacientes—" _Un psicólogo es psicólogo para olvidar sus problemas….el papel me queda como anillo al dedo. "_

—Me siento como un reverendo idiota. —sus amigos lo vieron con obviedad como diciendo " _dinos algo que no sepamos"_ —Conozco a Anneka desde que teníamos cinco y no he podido superar este sentimiento tan….molesto.

—En primer lugar: el amor, no es un sentimiento molesto. —rebatió indiferente Aarón. Y Lysandro, Alexy, Nathaniel y Kentin asintieron de acuerdo.

—Es patético. — refunfuño molesto Vicktor, al igual que Castiel y Dake. Tomoe rodo los ojos irritado.

—No lo es. —Aarón negó con la cabeza suavemente mirando seriamente a Vicktor—El estar enamorado no te hace ni fuerte ni débil, al contrario tu decides si este "punto débil" es, como dije, un punto débil o tu botón de fortaleza. Eso solo lo decides tú.

Vicktor frunció el ceño antes de decir— ¿Así como tú decidiste no volver a hablarle a Yayx? ¿Solo por el miedo a ser rechazado?

— ¡Mírate! Estas aquí sentado creyendo tener la oportunidad de conquistarla y eso es molesto...—Castiel miro de forma burlona al rubio de ojos esmeraldas.

—Acéptalo, Aarón, el amor no sirve para nada. Simplemente no tenemos oportunidad. —Dake suspiro cansinamente.

—Es horrible escuchar como ustedes no saben apreciar sus sentimientos hacia Anneka, Anna o Natalya. No me sorprende el por que no tomen interés en ustedes, solo son una bola de críos inmaduros. —Les lanzo una mirada fría, se levanto del sofá bajo la incrédula mirada de los demás—Lo que concierne a Yayx y a mí, solo me importa a mí o a ella, ustedes no tienen derecho a meterse en la vida privada de los demás. Y Menos entre ella y yo. — Salió de la habitación dejando un incomodo silencio, el azote de la puerta al ser cerrada los despabilo a todos.

—No debieron decir eso. —Lysandro miro con reproche a Castiel y este desvió la mirada incomodo.

—Si él tan solo admitiera…

—El no tiene que admitir nada por que sabe lo que quiere, en cambio ustedes se niegan a abrirse y por eso mismo no pueden subir otro escalón. —Kentin también suspiro harto y molesto, por el ambiente incomodo.

—No es fácil dejar abrirse. —dijo Dake.

—A nadie le es fácil dejar sus sentimientos expuestos….mi hermana ha sido la única persona que ha comprendido los silencios de Aarón desde que éramos niños. Ciertamente se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo y a Tomoe y a mi nos dejaban a un lado…pero ese no es el tema. —Ethan hizo una pausa— Aarón hace las cosas para un beneficio propio, siempre ha sido así; callado, solitario, indiferente y frio con todos. No confía en nadie, ni siquiera en su propio hermano…. _No logro entender por que me aguanta tantas idioteces sin hartase o decirme una sola palabra._ — esto último lo murmuro más para si que para los demás chicos.

—Aarón tiene la manía de obtener todo lo que desea sin esforzarse siquiera, por eso cuando Gerald; su hermano, lo obligo a mantener una relación con Amelia Mahler. Lo hizo sin poner ninguna resistencia…el problema vino después. —Todos miraron a Tomoe – que ya se encontraba sin las cuerdas al rededor de su cuerpo y boca- y este les regreso la mirada aburrido.

— ¿El problema fue….?

—Yayx, mi hermana fue el problema. —El pelinegro suspiro de manera dramática—antes de que Aarón saliera con Amelia, mi abuela hizo una reunión con toda la familia, el objetivo de la vieja era decidir al heredero de las Empresas y el que mantendría a la Familia a flote tan honorable y distinguidamente como ahora. —su puño izquierdo se cerro en un puño tratando de mantener el enojo a raya—Por supuesto que yo fui descartado desde le principio, ya que mi estilo de vida llevaría a la familia en decadencia. Solo quedaban tres opciones viables y valiosas; Yayx, Marisa y un primo lejano. La familia se dividió en tres grupos, sin embargo mis padres no tomaron partido y decidieron mantenerse neutrales. Los más pequeños apoyaban a Marisa queriendo que el menor fuera reconocido, no funciono, la vieja descarto a mi hermana rápidamente.

—Yayx tampoco tomaba partido o ponía una objeción a ser la heredera; le daba completamente igual o eso creía yo. Seguimos con la división de grupos hasta el final del año sin poder saber quien serie el elegido, las protestas que tenían contra mi hermana se enfocaban en que era demasiado joven para dirigir y a mi primo que él no conocía lo suficiente a la familia principal. Mi abuela harta decidió, no fue una sorpresa para nadie que eligiera a Yayx, siempre a mantenido un _especial_ afecto hacia ella.

—No entiendo que tiene de malo, Yayx es una verdadera heredera ya que tu padre lo fue, ¿En donde radica el problema?— pregunta confuso Alexy y los demás a sienten de acuerdo.

—A eso voy. —Ethan sonrió misteriosamente— El que Yayx fuera la heredera la limitaba en muchas cosas por ejemplo en como debía vestirse, hablar, socializarse con gente de alta cuna, fue un milagro que asista al Sweet Amoris. La convirtieron en un simple títere más de la familia Petrova, mi padre a pesar de haberla felicitado y decir que se sentía orgulloso, trataba de hacerle el trabajo menos pesado; el sabia que seria un proceso difícil de emprender. La abuela empezó a mandar cartas solicitando la presencia de mi hermana en la mansión principal, las visitas se iban haciendo más constantes y casi ya no la veíamos por la casa y también empezó a formar una barrera a su alrededor, dejo de enseñarle a Marisa a tocar el violín, a Mamá casi ni le hablaba y en cuanto a mi apenas si me miraba.—Ethan se volteo dándoles la espalda—Por esos tiempos Aarón y Tomoe se encontraban terminando la secundaria en Inglaterra y no sabían nada más que lo esencial, también fue cuando Amelia entro en nuestro círculo social. Su padre empezó como un pequeño empresario Alemán, contacto con varias empresas entre ellas mi familia, a los Walker y a la familia de Tomoe; los Carletti.

—Aarón y yo conocimos a Amelia unos dos meses antes de trasladarnos a Francia, admito que nos pareció agradable en ese entonces, pero conforme pasábamos tiempo con ella nos dábamos cuenta que era bastante caprichosa, mandona y posesiva. Desde siempre estuvo interesada en Aarón, sin embargo él jamás mostro interés en ella, no supimos como pero había logrado que Gerald la mantuviera en un gran estima, supongo que aprovecho eso y logro que la familia Walker y Petrova se pusieran en contra. —Tomoe miro fijamente a Ethan y los demás los observaron impacientes—La abuela de Ethan trato de por las buenas mantener la relación pero Gerald se opuso, ante esto se creo un escándalo que envolvió a las dos familias y con ellas también a Yayx, Aarón y Amelia.

—No recuerdo haber leído algo como eso en los periódicos o revista. —Armin se sobo la barbilla de manera pensativa.

—Ocultaron todo el escándalo antes de que se hiciera más grande. Los Walker quedaron en una relación meramente profesional con los Petrova, serian aliados pero no amigos eso claramente se instaló en la mente de Yayx haciendo que poco a poco sus prejuicios infundados la alejaran de Aarón, el detonante para que mi hermana jamás volviera a hablarle fue cuando Aarón salió con Amelia. La relación voló por todos los medios sociales algo titulado como " **Una pareja de amor o ¿solo por conveniencia?"** los paparazzi antes ya habían insinuado una relación entre Yayx y Aarón, por lo que sacaron ventaja al querer ridiculizar a la pequeña Empresa del Señor Mahler , esto se soluciono con una conferencia creada por el mismísimo Gerald Walker.— Ethan pronuncio el nombre de Gerald con burla y sorna—Pasaron los años y la amistad entre los Petrova y Walker volvió, sin embargo mi hermana jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Aarón.

—He perdido la cuenta de cuantas cosas ha hecho Aarón para obtener aunque sea una mirada molesta de Yayx. Ella se limita a mirarlo con indiferencia o aburrimiento durante cinco segundos y ya, así los detalles de Aarón se van a la mismísima mierda.—Tomoe ahora los mira serio—Por eso fue que Aarón les dijo eso de ser unos "críos inmaduros", el pobre esta enamorado de Yayx y lo acepta con mucho gusto, es obvio que a él le parezca poco maduro de su parte que se dejen vencer así de fácil, ¡Imagínense que él lleva años tratando se conquistar a alguien que apenas nota su existencia! Y no se ha dado por vencido, a pesar de que sea un maldito gilipollas. —Tomoe sonrió, una sonrisa incapaz de comprender a ojos de sus amigos.

—Bueno, en verdad no creíamos que esos fueran los motivos de Aarón para mantener distancia. —la mirada de Vicktor demostraba arrepentimiento al igual que la de Dake y Castiel, aunque este ultimo lo disimulara.

—Pues para eso era la reunión, pero como ustedes dijeron tremenda tarugada, ya no podemos decir nada sin la compañía de Aaroncito, a fuerza lo necesitamos….buenos mis hijos vamos al club tengo ganas de disfrutar mis últimos días como soltero. —Ethan se quita una invisible lágrima del ojo para después sonreír pervertidamente.

—" _Hace tan solo unos momentos se veía tan serio y normal….y ahora ya volvió el remedo de idiota que conocemos y se hace llamar nuestro Padre y líder ¬ ¬. "—_ piensan Armin, Kentin, Alexy, Dake, Vicktor, Castiel y Nathaniel mirando a Ethan con los ojos entrecerrados.

—"Si, _ya se me hacia raro que la idiotez de Ethan no hiciera presencia"—_ piensa Tomoe rodando los ojos fastidiado por tanto drama.

—"¿ _Qué lugar era donde tenia que verme con Leigh y Rosa?...El parque ¿Tal vez? O.o"—_ fue el pensamiento de Lysandro sin hacerles caso a sus locos amigos.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Apretó los puños con fuerza dejando sus nudillos blancos, él no era de esos chicos que con palabras se descontrolaban y se ponían molestos, ¡No! él era un experto en no mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, entonces ¿Por qué las palabras de Castiel lo habían lastimado tanto? ¿En verdad no merecía la pena luchar y conquistar el corazón de cierta peliazul?

— ¡Auch!

Estaba tan entrometido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien, cayendo encima de un pequeño y suavecito cuerpo. Se topo con unos molestos ojos cafés que lo fulminaban, Aarón sonrió divertido.

—Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, o ¿Acaso tu exagerada altura no te permite ver a la gente más baja?—pregunta Yayx mientras fruncía el ceño.

En un rápido escaneo Aarón se percato de la postura en la que estaban; Yayx se encontraba acostada con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y el se encontraba encima en medio de sus piernas y con sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, claro que, el que el fino camisón celeste que usaba la chica se levantara hasta un poco más arriba de sus muslos no ayudaba mucho si alguien los llegaba a encontrar así.

—No te enojes, que te hayas quedado así de pequeñita no es mi culpa, en todo caso culpa a tu genética. — le guiño un ojo juguetón y en un sutil movimiento se acomodo mejor entre sus largas y desnudas piernas.

—Tan solo quítate de encima, Walker. —Le lanzo dagas con la mirada, se encontraba furiosa y haberse topado con él solo aumentó su enfado a niveles exagerados—Quítate ahora.

— ¿Y si no quiero?, no seas tan gruñona. —Se acerco más a su rostro y pudo percibir el dulce aroma a moras que desprendía su cuerpo y cabello—Yo conozco una buena forma de quitar tensiones. — susurro seductor, torso contra torso.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, noto la cercanía entre sus cuerpos e inevitablemente un casi, _casi_ sutil color rosa adorno sus mejillas y para desgracia de ella, Aarón la miro con diversión.

—Deja de ser un pervertido y aléjate de mí.

—Eso es cruel, cariño.

— ¡No me digas así!—lo miro enojada e hizo un movimiento de piernas quedando ahora ella encima—No me gusta que me llamen así.

—Esta bien, que tal ¿Amor?

—Tampoco.

— ¿Linda?

—Tu culo.

—Si se que mi culo es hermoso, pero eso no fue lo que te pregunte. —sonrió de forma burlona aguantándose la risa ante la cara furiosa de ella, se veía adorable a sus ojos claro, por que para los demás esa cara ya hubiera hecho que mojaran sus pantalones, del susto no de otra cosa—Si no te gusta así, entonces te diré Lizbeth. — Aarón coló su mano izquierda en la cintura femenina y la otra mano en su muslo derecho rayando el borde del camisón.

—Odio mi segundo nombre… ¡Quítame las manos de encima!—se removió bajo su toque, fue inútil ya que Aarón afianzo más el agarre— ¡Suéltame, Walker!—exclamo Yayx moviéndose violentamente encima de él haciendo – _sin notarlo ella_ \- que sus muslos rozaran cierta parte sensible en la anatomía de Aarón.

El rubio cerró los ojos un momento tratando de mantener su autocontrol intacto y lentamente empezó a aflojar el agarre hasta que sintió como Yayx se quita de encima suyo. La miro con los ojos esmeraldas oscurecidos y brillando peligrosamente, Yayx dio un paso atrás incomoda.

—" _¡Joder! Yo no retrocedo, ¿Por qué lo hago ahora?...maldito pervertido expulsa feromonas en masa."_ —pensó Yayx frunciendo las cejas sin darse cuenta que Aarón se acercaba a ella silenciosamente. Dio un brinquito cuando sintió unos brazos elevarla y dejarla inclinada en un hombro ancho y fuerte— ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame ahora!

—Deberías aprender a estarte quieta ¿Sabes?— la voz del rubio salió ronca y grave estremeciendo a Yayx en el proceso—Sabes que si me golpeas no consigues hacerme daño ¿verdad?

—Se vale intentarlo, ¡Bájame!—bufo molesta al ver que no hacia caso a sus ordenes— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— ¿Adonde quieres _**tú**_ ,que te lleve?—afianzo el agarre en sus piernas acariciándolas disimuladamente.

—Quiero que te vayas al infierno con toda tu humanidad y a mi me dejes en paz.

—Esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en años. —dijo Aarón ignorando el comentario venenoso de la peliazul.

— ¿A que viene eso?—pregunto ella dejando de pegarle en la espalda, estaba segura que saldrían moretones a pesar de que él dijera que no le dolía, por un instante se sintió culpable _—"¡Mierda, no! Él lo ha provocado al cárgame sin mi consentimiento, que se aguante el dolor que vendrá después_ "— asintió dándose la razón así misma.

—Estoy harto que por tus ideas tontas y mal infundadas me trates pésimo, aunque admito que solo me gustaría ser odiado por ti.

—Deja de decir eso, siempre lo has hecho.

—Hacer ¿Qué?

—Eso….decir ese tipo de cosas tan…molestas. —Yayx suspiro de forma cansada—Esta bien. ¿Quieres que deje de tratarte mal? De acuerdo, con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?—pregunta sorprendió— ¿Tu condición es…?

—Deja a Amelia.

Lo siguiente que supo Yayx fue que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio y sus pies descalzos tocaban el piso. Miro de reojo a Aarón viendo su pecho, subió la mirada y se encontró con sus serias esmeraldas.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Si. — dijo firmemente, le sostuvo la mirada y por un momento creyó ver un tinte de alivio en los ojos de él— ¿Qué me dices?

—Tengo que pensarlo. —respondió el rubio mientras Yayx fruncía el ceño disgustada—Eres muy caprichosa— le dedico una mueca claro intento de sonrisa.

—Me considero perseverante….simplemente quiero que Amelia no se sobrepase con todo este asunto.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Te lo diré después….solo te doy dos días. No pidas más.

— ¿Dos días? ¿Para que?

—Tu decisión y para que yo recupere a mi mejor amigo. —empujo la puerta de su dormitorio y se dentro en el sin darle tiempo a contestar, se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón y mentalmente se abofeteo por sentirse así. _—"¡Maldición! La abuela se enojara conmigo…y también las chicas, estoy bien jodida u.u"_

— ¡Ah! Yayx ya nos trajeron las bebidas—las suave voz de Serah la saco de sus pensamientos—Ven vamos a ver la película.

—Claro. — asintió y siguió a Serah hasta la sección que tenia su alcoba en donde podían ver películas o jugar diferentes tipos de juegos. Se sentó entre Aqua y Natalya.

—" _Espero no arrepentirme de lo que acabo de ocasionar. "—_ la pobre pelinegra se lamento en silencio sin siquiera saber que ya había empezado la película de Terror que escogió Jhoselyn.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

¿ _Ves una película de terror? , por dios no sabía que a las demás les interesaran ese tipo de trama las creía más…. ¿Femeninas?_

Leyó el mensaje y se rio entre dientes, sintió la mirada de Angelique en su nuca sin embargo no le importo y se dedico a contestarle a Castiel.

 _Te sorprenderías por saber que tipo de películas les gustan a estos chicas….no somos muy romanticonas ¿eh, Cassy?_

 _La verdad es que no…. ¡Deja de llamarme así niña chocolate!_

Frunció el ceño ante el apodo y le pasó distraídamente una bebida a Yugata quien se la había pedido hace más de dos minutos. Yugata se la arrebato de las manos molesta por ser ignorada.

 _Me podrá gustar el chocolate, pero no soy un gilipollas con cabello de menstruación :P_

 _No te gustas eres casi una adicta…. ¡No te metas con mi cabello, mocosa!... ¿Que onda con tu emoticón? Que tienes ¿cinco?_

Miro irritada a su celular tecleando con furia las letras en la pantalla táctil, casi queriendo romper la pobre pantalla.

 _Deja a mi emoticón en paz…son lindos. Tú eres el amargado aquí que no pone un emoticón sensual._

 _Si, claro. Soy maduro que es diferente, tú te quedas en la infancia. Acéptalo, chocolatina._

 _ **~ ¿**_ _Chocolatina? ¿Qué eso no es un dulce O.o?….me acabas de comparar con un rico dulce, eso no ofende sino alegra._

Sonrió triunfante por su fantástica respuesta y espero la respuesta de Castiel impaciente…pasaron varios segundos y la respuesta no llegaba y Ana se desespero y estuvo apunto de mandar otro mensaje cuando….

— ¡ANA!— gritaron Yugata, Naty, Jhose, Anneka, Angelique y Serah asustando a la intranquila pelirroja, Sam y Aqua le sonrieron forzadamente y en cuanto a Yayx… bueno, ella aun seguía perturba por lo de hace un rato.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso o que?

—No nos hacías caso, hace mas de diez minutos que Jhoselyn apago la tele porque tú y Yayx están en quien sabe donde. —Angelique miro a las mencionadas molestas y un tic en su ojo se marco viendo a Yayx ignorándolas y a Ana más entretenida rebuscando en su móvil— ¡Por Dios! ¡Hagan caso, Joder!

—Ya, ya no grites tanto que me vas a romper el oído.

—No gritaría tanto Angelique si tú no estuvieras como pendeja mirando tu celular y Yayx pensando en que babosada nada propia de ella. Maldición me están haciendo enojar. —Yugata fulmino con la mirada a la peliazul aun ignorante de lo que pasara a su alrededor.

—Ana ¿podrías decirnos que es lo que te tenia tan entretenida?—preguntaron a la vez Anneka y Nataly se miraron de reojo —Por favor. —ahora entrecierran la mirada hacia la otra.

— ¿Eh? Pues…. —Ana se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo—Yo estaba platicando con Castiel por medio de mensajitos y así, pero….

—Pero dijo alguna cosa imbécil…—continuo Aqua por ella.

—…Y empezaron discutir…—dijo Serah rodando los ojos.

—Él te llamo infantil y tú lo insultaste por su pelo de menstruación…. — Sam la miro divertida.

—…Y así llegamos hasta este punto donde nadie le pone atención a esta fabulosa película…. ¡Yo quería que la vieran! —Jhoselyn se cruzo de brazos molesta mirando triste la pantalla con la imagen donde el tipo estaba a punto de matar a otra pareja, ¡A ella le encantaba esa escena!

—Tranquila, mi niña. Que yo are que Oka-san y Anita vean la película. — le lanzo una mira a Ana desafiándola a decir lo contrario, la pelirroja sonio nerviosamente.

— ¡Genial! —sin mas Jhoselyn se alejo feliz.

—Ahora….

Cuando la puerta hizo ¡Boom! provoco que todas voltearan la vista hacia la entrada de la habitación. Vieron unos encapuchados e inmediatamente recordaron a los tipos de la película, y como si estuvieran sincronizadas todas gritaron asustadas despertando a Yayx de su eterno letargo.

— ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan así?— las miro como las locas que parecían.

— ¡Mi-mira!

Yayx miro hacia la entrada y una vena en su frente se hincho considerablemente viendo a los "desconocidos" encapuchados. Se dirigió a ellos y de un tiro le bajo la capucha a….Ethan. Todas suspiraron aliviadas al ver al baboso de Ethan ahí y no un jodido psicópata asesino.

—Solo es mi hermano y su bola de imbéciles. —los Sexy Boys fulminaron con la mirada a la peliazul por a verles dicho "imbéciles" cuando claramente el único imbécil ahí era Ethan— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ah, pues vinimos ha hacerles una visita….y tenemos una genialosa idea. — contesto Ethan con su sonrisa tipo Cheshire cat.

—Vamos a…—Alexy sonrió igual que Ethan.

— ¡Tener una pijamada de chicos y chicas! —gritaron todos emocionados Ethan, Armin, Dake y Alexy alzando los brazos mientras los agitaban violenta y graciosamente, los demás Sexy Boys miraron hacia diferentes lados haciendo como que no conocen a esos tarugos.

— ¿Aquí?— pregunta Yayx mirando a su hermano cautelosa.

—Ajam.

—…Esta bien. —la pelinegra de encogió de hombros restándole importancia haciendo que las chicas y Castiel, Nathaniel, Kentin y Vicktor la miren como si se le hubiera pegado la idiotez de su hermano. Tomoe y Aarón la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados inseguros de lo que la chica se traía entre manos—Pero será una competencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo…así que hagámoslo mas interesante. —Ethan se froto las manos al puro estilo del Seños Burns de los Simpson y le sonreía malévolamente a su hermana—Sera una competencia de diferentes juegos y participaremos por parejas de chico y chica.

—Bien. —Yayx sonrió misteriosamente asustando a las personas cerca de ella.

—Entonces ¡Que comience el juego!

—Que el mejor gane. —los gemelos Petrova estrecharon sus manos mientras que se sonreían de manera desafiante y amenazadora.

Los Sexy Boys y las chicas sintieron que ya veían su final en aquella noche de otoño bajo las crueles manos de esos dos hermanos diabólicos y desquiciados.

—" _¡Hermana de Ethan tenia que ser! T.T" —_ Fue el pensamiento de todos antes de suspirar resignándose a ser utilizados a como esos dos gemelitos se les antojara.

 _¡Seria una noche muuy larga!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tardecito pero subido xD, jaja creo que me reído mucho con esta ultima parte, pobres ahora sabrán lo que las diabólicas mentes de Yayx y Ethan esconden. Por algo son gemelos ¿no? xD**

 **Perdonen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Espero manejar bien a sus Oc´s sino les parece como las manejo díganme y lo corrijo (:**

 **Veo que se han tomado lo de los demás fics bien, como ya dije no los voy a borrar solo los pausare hasta nuevo aviso, y con respecto al otro que acabo de subir….no lo pude evitar :P, ¡Sorry, Baby's!**

 **Que pasen linda noche (en mi país es de noche no se en el de ustedes)**

 **Se despide:**

 **_aishiteru-Aiko_**


	5. Estrategia número dos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La trama pertenece a mi loquilla mente.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, AU, Oc y en un futuro puede pasar de "T" a "M".**

 **Genero: Romance,Drama y Comedia-(o almenos eso se intenta u.u)-**

—"…" **-pensamientos.**

* * *

 **.**

– **Estrategia número dos: Adentrarse en su territorio y conseguir su confianza. –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Este es el último juego que haremos._

— _Suéltalo ya, ¿quieres? — Jhose miro ceñuda a Ethan y a todos los demás pervertidos en la habitación, léase mejor que son los Sexy Boys._

— _Cada uno de nosotros intercambiara papeles. —Ethan sonrió feliz ante la grandiosa idea que se le ocurrió, en cambio todos los demás lo vieron como el pendejo que los saca de onda._

— _¿Disculpa?_

—" _Pero si serán retrasados…" —Ethan contuvo la ganas de rodar los ojos—Verán, cada uno de nosotros escogerá con quien intercambiaran los papeles, por ejemplo: Ana quiero que intercambies personalidad con….Nathaniel._

 _Los aludidos se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron ya que no eran tan difícil; ser el otro._

— _Ahora ¿comprenden?—Ethan sonrió al ver que todos asentían—Bien, empezare yo…..Yugata intercambia con Nathaniel._

 _Al pobre rubio casi le da un infarto por tremenda prueba, miro a Ethan como si de un súper héroe se tratase y Este lo miro heroicamente._

 _En cuanto a la chica de cabellos cortos, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero en su interior la expectación e incomodidad por actuar como una chica "respetuosa" y perfecta la invadían. Seria un sentimiento….bastante familiar y molesto._

— _Voy yo, Anneka con Vicktor. — Dake le sonrió a su amigo como diciéndole "ji ji, ahora te jodes por cabrón" y este lo fulmino con la mirada para después ver que Anneka le sonreía dulcemente. Incapaz de otra cosa le correspondió la sonrisa, con la misma dulzura._

— _Si, luego dejan de babear por el otro, a mi me toca….mmm. —Castiel se soba la barbilla de manera pensativa y Vicktor y Anneka se sonrojaron bajo la mirada burlona de todos los demás—Militarcito a ti te toca con….Samantha._

 _El castaño no sabía, si golpear al pelirrojo o hacerle un altar por tan maravillosa oportunidad. Miro a Sam y la encontró sonriendo con complicidad, bajo la mirada avergonzado y sonrojándose en el proceso. Un papelito lo golpeó en la cabeza, lo abrió y leyó el contenido en su mente_

 **" _Me debes una grande, come galletas"_**

 _Volteo hacia Castiel y lo vio sonriéndole de manera arrogante y prepotente. Kentin descarto la idea de hacerle un altar, no, en vez de eso le cavaria su tumba._

— _Castiel te toca con Ana. —y así de rápido como lo dijo, así de rápido le llegaron las dos miradas fulminantes de dichos pelirrojos. Neh, obtuvo su venganza ¿no?, con eso le bastaba aunque después despertase sin alguna extremidad de su cuerpo._

— _Alexy te toca con Aqua. —Armin le mando una sonrisa cómplice a su gemelo de ojos rosados._

—" _Genial, ¡gracias Armin! " —al peliazul lo rodeo un aura llena de flores y de fondo un colorido color rosa, todos observaron como movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro pareciendo gusano a las brasas._

—" _Este ya se volvió loco, pobre Aqua. " — pensaron todas la chicas mirando con lastima a su tierna amiga sin embargo esta solo sonrió divertida por el teatro que se montaba Alexy._

— _¡Oh, si! A ti Armin te toca con Jhoselyn. —Alexy tan lindo como era le devolvió el favor a su hermano sin notar como una potente aura maligna rodeaba el cuerpo de Jhoselyn. Los demás se ajearon considerablemente de la chica, capaz y en un arranque les soltaba un putazo. Mejor hay que estar prevenidos._

— _¡Tú, desgraciado!—rugió Jhose intentando echarse sobre el peliazul y descuartizarlo lentamente, pero este que ni un pelo de tonto tenia se escondió atrás de Aqua y puso ojitos de cordero apunto de ser barbacoa— "Si será….tranquila Jhoselyn, respira profundo y has como que no quieres matarlo por haberte enredado con el patán de su hermano…..Pero es que me cuesta horrores y más si ese pendejo me esta viendo así…. ¡así de pervertido!" —ahora los instintos asesinos de la peli-rosa eran dirigidos hacia el maldito gamer pelinegro. Armin sonrió con suficiencia._

— _Ya, ya acabemos con esto rápido. Necesito dormir y recuperar mis horas de belleza. —Dake hizo una pose chula, mirando a todos como si fuera Mister Universo._

—… _Okey…..A Dake le toca con Natalya y a Lysandrito con Serah. —Ethan le sonrió a sus niños, esperando alabanzas por parte de ellos, lo cual si fue al menos por parte de Dake, Lysandro se limito a verlo con gratitud._

— _Aja, y a ti Ethan te toca con Angelique. —Yayx miro con burla a su hermano y la sonrisa de Ethan se volvió congelada, por otra parte Angelique miro con terror a su amiga peliazul._

— _Claro, claro, y a ti te toca con Aaroncito. —Yayx se mantuvo inexpresiva más en su interior tenia ganas de darle un buen golpe al baboso de su hermano por ponerla con uno de los pervertidos mayores— Ah, y ¿el zorrito? —Ethan miro como desesperado toda la habitación hasta localizar un bulto cerca del sillón color chocolate, Tomoe se había quedado dormido ignorando a todos—Eh, lo mejor será no despertarlo….¡Ya se! Tomoe será el encargado de que cumplamos bien nuestro papel._

— _Me parece justo, ya que él se suicida antes de hacer tremenda tarugada. —Nathaniel asintió de acuerdo._

— _Estas son las reglas: Por todo un día debemos actuar como sus respectivas parejas, en todo y cuando digo todo es TODO ¿queda claro? —Todos asintieron—Mañana empezamos, ahora ¡A dormir!—grito el pelinegro y sin más cayo desparramándose sobre el suelo, roncando levemente. Todos lo miraron con varias gotas de sudor resbalar por sus nucas._

 _Las chicas les mandaron miradas amenazantes a los chicos antes de alejarse de ellos y dormir pacíficamente. Lo bueno era que la habitación de Yayx era lo suficiente grande para albergar a treinta personas cómodamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Un suave "Toc Toc" fue lo que la despertó, tallándose un ojo miro a sus amigas y a los amigos de su hermano esparcidos por la habitación, en ese momento se percato que era sujetada por la cintura y un cuerpo grande le brindaba calor. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con los adormilados esmeraldas de Aarón, un recuerdo fugaz de ellos dos a la edad de cinco años paso por su mente, dejándola un momento confusa.

— ¿No vas ha contestarle? —el susurro del rubio fue directo con su oreja, estremeciéndola con su aliento cálido y su voz ronca.

—….En unos instantes bajamos a desayunar, Jhosep.

—Como guste, Señorita. —escucharon los pasos del mayordomo alejarse, la pelinegra con suavidad se zafó del agarre del rubio. Aarón la observo en silencio y se incorporo, un dolor en su columna le dijo que no hiciera movimientos rápidos, después de todo, dormir en el suelo tiene sus desventajas.

Yayx lo miro de reojo vislumbrando en sus orbes verdes un destello de molestia—La…la….lamen….lament…. —Yayx hizo una mueca porque no podía decir la jodida palabra: "Lamento", supuso que era por que se la dirigía a _él._

—No te fuerces a decir algo que no sientes, no estas obligada….no conmigo. —Yayx lo miro compungida preguntándose si había leído su mente, seria el colmo que hasta eso pudiera hacer bien—No he leído tu mente, si te lo preguntas….eres como un libro abierto para mi. —Aarón le dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida, la pelinegra desvió la mirada.

—Cállate, estúpido Walker. —murmuro ella, él solo siguió sonriendo.

— ¿Ya se han despertado? ¿Hace cuanto? —Angelique los observo con curiosidad sin dejar el detalle de que su amiga se encontraba cohibida y Aarón sonreía como cuando eran niños; tan sincero y con un deje de dulzura.

—En unos minutos hay que bajar a desayunar. —Evadiendo su pregunta la pelinegra tomo su albornoz blanco y una muda de ropa abrigadora, al parecer la mañana se encontraba fresca—Levanten a todos, por favor. —desapareció por la puerta de su baño personal.

Su mejor amiga y su ex mejor amigo observaron la puerta unos segundos más, Aarón se levanto con la intención de seguir las órdenes de la pelinegra. Angelique también se levanto pero para encarar al muchacho rubio.

—No se lo que traman ustedes….solo te daré una advertencia Walker: No se atrevan a hacerles daño, ¿claro? De ahí todo esta en orden. —primero lo miro ceñuda y Aarón tuvo la sensación de que había entrado en su "modo Padre: **ON** "— Yo despertare a las chicas y a Castiel, no se lo que te pueda pasar si lo despiertas de una patada así como lo hacías con Ethan y Tomoe cuando niños.

Y así fueron despertando uno aun un gruñido por parte de Tomoe y una fuerte rabieta y enojo del pelirrojo al arrebatarlo de los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Salgan ahora, Joder!— Yugata azoto la puerta de la habitación dándole casi en las narices a los Sexy Boys aun modorros— ¿Listas, chicas? —lanzo una mirada ganadora a sus amigas y estas estaban listas para darse un relajante baño antes de clases.

— ¿Para que, Yugata? — pregunto Aqua bostezando tiernamente.

—La apuesta, definitivamente no la perderé contra Nathaniel. — Asintió dándose la razón a si misma y Jhoselyn siguió los mismos pasos con la clara determinación de que Troya ardería si llegase a perder—Se que solo es por un día, pero aun así no perderé, me encanta ver su cara de frustración cuando algo no le sale, bien, además de que ansió mirarlo comportándose de manera rebelde y despreocupada.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sera divertido competir contra Lys. —dijo Serah sonriendo.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? Es el mas fácil de actuar, tan solo se más tranquila y amable con la gente claro que con un toque poético y misterioso. —se burlo Yugata cambiándose le pijama por sus pantalones cargo, una camiseta negra de mangas cortar arriba una sudadera gris con una frase atrás y unos tenis blancos.

—Lysandro, tiene su forma de actuar no muy común, pero así él; es muy agradable. —la castaña sonrió tenuemente al recordar la tranquilizadora pero no menos bella sonrisa del albino de ojos bicolores. Yugata rodo los ojos, dejándola estar.

— ¡Sal ya, Yayx! ¡Me estoy haciendo pis!—Ana aporreo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas rezándole a todos los Dioses que hubiera; que su amiga saliera ya y la dejara cumplir sus necesidades matinales— ¡Lizbeth, sal AHORA!

En eso la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando salir a Yayx bañada, perfumada y acomodando los rizos de cabello que salían de su boina guinda. La peliazul miro a Ana con molestia y le permitió la entrada al baño, a la pelirroja se le iluminaron los ojos y se metió al baño con urgencia.

Angelique que terminaba de arreglarse y aplicarse un poco de maquillaje y a lacearse el cabello, miro su reflejo y le gusto; Una blusa blanca semi-tranparente encima una chaqueta de cuero, unos mini shorts negros, unas medias hasta los muslos negras y sus inseparables botas militares.

Después de comprobar su apariencia vio a Yayx por el reflejo del espejo, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados la observo tomar de su armario unos bonitos y bajos zapatos negros, estos tenían un poco de tacón y un lazo delgado y fino se amarraba en los tobillos. Se fijo mejor en ella y comparo su vestimenta con la de otros días, esta vez la peliazul usaba un fino y cálido vestido guinda, con un lazo debajo de su busto resaltándolo y de color negro, el vestido era de mangas largas un poco abombadas en los hombros, de escote redondeado, unas mallas negras y el vestido le llegaba hasta unos siete centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una boina en su cabello y su inseparable collar concluían su conjunto. Yayx se volteo a verla.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ange?—pregunto la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a su amiga y se dedicaba a buscar un labial y mascarilla.

—Solo creo que hoy te has arreglado un poquito más. — Observo a Yayx tomar asiento en su banquito después de aplicarse un maquillaje natural, resaltando sus ojos —Además, no sueles usar maquillaje cuando vas al instituto.

Petrova se tenso imperceptiblemente y con indiferencia pregunto—Y eso ¿Esta mal?

—No, claro que no. —tomo el peine que había ahí cerca y con cuidado quito la boina de los cabellos azules, después con delicadeza empezó a cepillar su largo cabello—Sabes que cualquier cosa que te pase puedes decírmelo ¿cierto?

—Claro. —sus miradas se encontraron y no hizo ninguna palabra más para que Angelique captara el mensaje. La chica de cabellos cortos y rizados tomo un pequeño lazo escarlata y con delicadeza amarro el cabello de su amiga en una coleta baja y de lado, haciendo que sus definidos y naturales bucles cayeran por su hombro.

—Creo que, así te ves mejor. —le sonrió con complicidad y Yayx le regreso la sonrisa, pero la de ella era pequeña y agradecida.

—Chicas, Ethan nos esta llamando a gritos, que bajemos a desayunar. —dijo Naty llamando la atención de las demás, Samantha y Anneka ya se encontraban afuera del cuarto, así fueron saliendo de a una platicando entre ellas mientras bajaban y con unas fuerzas tremendas de no dejarse vencer por los babosos, auto-llamados: Los Sexy Boys.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Ethan se paro en medio del caminito que los dirigía hacia la entrada del Sweet Amoris, con voz solemne y delicala dijo— ¡Ustedes mortales, háganos caso! —bueno, no tan delicada.

Los que pasaban por ahí se voltearon a verlos. Toda femenina _– y alguno que otro chico-_ empezó a gritar como fangirl, de sus cuerpos y ojos salían corazones y un aura brillante las rodea haciendo que los novios de algunas voltearan a verlas como las malditas infieles traidoras que son. Otros cuantos los miraron con curiosidad, y los pocos que tenían cerebro; los vieron exasperados porque no los dejan entrar a tomar clase.

El pelinegro sonrió por la atención solicitada.

—Les informamos que hoy: Lunes. Nos comportaremos de forma diferente…. ¡no se preocupen! Que será solo por el día de hoy….de hecho cambiaremos de papeles con las chicas que acaban de llegar y se bajan de ese coche negro. —Ethan hizo una falsa reverencia hacia el reluciente coche negro y de donde salían las chicas, quienes se quedaron estáticas por toda la atención en ellas, atención que nunca antes habían recibido o eso pensaban ellas.

Ethan, Castiel, Dake, Vicktor y Armin sonrieron maliciosamente por ver a las chicas en ese estado; esa era la venganza de ellos al no aceptar que todos fueran juntos a la escuela y eso los había dejado indignados y mucho más cuando las chicas alegaron que era porque no querían que las vieran con unos pendejos tarugos como ellos. ¡Pues los chamacos se ofendieron!

Aarón, Kentin, Nathaniel y Alexy les mandaron una mirada de compasión y de disculpa a las chicas por el alboroto que los otros se habían armado, Por otro lado Tomoe estaba que se caía de dormido.

— ¡Aquí están nuestras chicas!, Así que les pedimos amablemente que las personas que vean que ninguno de nosotros se esta comportando como su respectiva pareja se lo informe a Tomoe. —el pelinegro señalo a Tomoe quien mato a todos con la mirada porque aplaudieron cuando dijeron su nombre y eso provoco que el sueño se le espantara. Las chicas fulminaron con la mirada a Ethan por decir tremenda estupidez. —Para que no haya confusiones, aquí les entregaremos unos folletos para que vean a quién le toca con quién. —Armin y Dake empezaron a repartir dichos folletos y las chicas se preguntaron a que jodida hora los habían impreso. —Pueden retirarse. —Ethan sonrió y los demás Sexy Boys – _obligados por el primero_ \- sonrieron encantadoramente, provocando más gritos frenéticos e histéricos de las chicas y de algunos chicos.

—" _Pero, ¡¿En que pendejada nos hemos metido?! T.T"—_ las chicas horrorizadas observaron como los Sexy Boys les sonreían malévolamente para después darse la vuelta y entrar como los"Reyes del Mundo" al instituto.

—Eh…. ¡No hay que dejarnos intimidar por esos inútiles!, nosotras ganaremos para eso tenemos el apoyo de cada una. — Yugata les sonrió animadoramente a sus amigas e instantáneamente a estas se les subió la moral.

— ¡Por supuesto!...Además si es necesario sacaremos la artillería pesada, no dejaremos que esos gilipollas nos ganen. —Jhoselyn sonrió macabramente y las demás asintieron conformes.

— ¡A ganar! —gritaron con euforia todas mientras que una potente y con llamas aura las rodea a todas.

Los que pasaban por ahí las vieron con ojos desorbitados y con miedo, preguntándose que si ser hermana o amigas de eso chiflados de "Los Sexy Boys" tenia sus consecuencias, como volver a otros igual o más locos que ellos.

Los que los inocentes estudiantes del Sweet Amoris no se imaginaban, era que ese mismo día se desataría una guerra donde se jugaban el orgullo femenino y la esperanza masculina.

 **Y los ganadores tendrían un delicioso y satisfactorio premio.**

 **.**

 _ **¿Sera que no te divierte mi forma de ser?**_

 _ **Decías que soy irremediable**_

 _ **¿Entonces por que aun estas aquí?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Buenas, mis bonitas lectoras! Nuevo cap, cada vez me va gustando más como va quedando esto ;)**

 **Se que es más cortito que los demás, pero no quería poner solo unas partes del cambio de papeles entre los chicos y las chicas, por eso mejor decidí cortarlo y dejar las partes escritas para el siguiente cap, donde estarán todas la reacciones y el primer acercamiento entre estos dos grupitos. ¡Que emoción!**

 **Perdonen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Gracias por si hermosos comentarios y un besito a todas.**

 **Se despide:**

 **_aishiteru-Aiko_**


	6. Enfrentamientos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La trama pertenece a mi loquilla mente.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, AU, Oc y en un futuro puede pasar de "T" a "M".**

 **Genero: Romance,Drama y Comedia-(o almenos eso se intenta u.u)-**

—"…" **-pensamientos.**

* * *

 **.**

– **Enfrentamientos–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los Sexy Boys entraron al Instituto con ese andar sexy, elegante y bien cool. Tan bien coordinados estaban que parecía como si lo hubieran ensayado, que en realidad si era eso. Ethan los ponía todos los domingos a ensayar y sin falta, y el que no llegara a los ensayos; se enfrentaría a las humillaciones obligatorias de su demente líder.

Ethan, Dake y Castiel iban con esa sonrisa llena de coquetería que los caracteriza. Armin, Alexy y Kentin sonreían entusiastas. Aarón y Vicktor iban serios, con es cara de indiferencia que no expresaba nada, como casi siempre. Lysandro sonreía levemente y Tomoe estaba aun adormilado y molesto por haberlo despertado de muy malas maneras; le mando una fulminante mirada a Walker.

Como siempre todos llegaban juntos a la escuela, era una de las reglas del líder, ósea Ethan; que todos lleguen juntos y para lograrlo el mismo Petrova iba a recogerlos en su carro, aunque cabe decir que cuando le da flojera levantarse temprano obliga a Dake a que se levante más temprano, vaya a su casa por el automóvil y después se vaya a recoger a cada uno para que al final regrese por él nuevamente y se vayan a la escuela.

— ¡Kyaa…!—se oyó el grito orgásmico de toda femenina, gay, maestra y de la Directora del Colegio por ver a los Dioses griegos llamados Sexy Boys, entrar así de bien al Instituto.—¡Los ayudaremos, en todo lo que nos pidan!—exclamaron ansiosas.

Ethan sonrió porque todo estaba saliendo tan jodidamente bien como él lo planeo, miro de reojo hacia atrás viendo a las chicas caminar con aire de grandeza. Sonrió misterioso cuando una nueva idea llego a su mente.

El pelinegro detuvo su andar e instantáneamente todos los demás Sexy Boys también lo hicieron mirando con curiosidad a su baboso líder. Yayx mira con sospecha a su hermano, las demás chicas lo miran con desconfianza, ¡ni locas se fiaban de ese retrasado!

Ethan dio media vuelta, hizo un gesto con la mano para que sus amigos también la dieran.

Sexy Boys **vs** Las chicas.

—Directora. — llamo serio.

En seguida una mujer regordeta, con su cabello gris en un apretado moño, de gafas negras y con un horrible traje rosa se hizo espacio entre el tumulto de adolecentes hormonados. Miro al Petrova mayor con urgencia y esperanza.

—Dime, _querido_ Ethan. —dijo bobalicona mirando a los demás Sexy Boys con sugerencia. Estos sintieron un desagradable escalofrió recorrerlos, sus compañeros masculinos los miraron con pena, las femeninas vieron ceñudas a la Directora pedófila y nuestras chicas solo pudieron suspirar agotadoramente, siempre era lo mismo con esa vieja.

—Tengo que pedirle un favor, mi adorada Directora. — Ethan sonrió galante sacando suspiros a sus fans y demás chicas- excepto a las chicas que tenia enfrente- la Directora casi chilla orgásmica por ese "mi adorada"— Hoy no podremos mostrarle a este instituto lleno de orangutanes salvajes, nuestra muestra de la perfección en persona. —exclama de lo más dramático volteando el rostro aun lado para que no vean su sonrisa divertida, las femeninas, gays y Directora gimen por lo cool que se ve.

A las chicas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Entiendo que este Instituto este lleno de monos salvajes—la Directora asiente con razón y los demás del género masculino miraron con furia y envida a los Sexy Boys por ser tan cabrones en insultarlos y que su Directora este de acuerdo con ellos—Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué dejaran de ser tan maravillosos, preciosos, Sexys, varoniles, perfectos?—pregunto acongojada diciendo todos esos adjetivos subiéndole más, su ya grande, ego a los Sexy Boys.

—Bueno, eso se lo diré después, por ahora solo quiero pedirle…—lo demás Ethan lo susurro en el oído de la Directora haciéndola sonrojar provocando que las chicas se acercaran un poquito más para saber que le decía el pendejo a la vieja pedófila—…Seria maravilloso que usted pudiera cumplir con ese pequeño favorcito. —Ethan puso cara de niño bueno. Sus fans gritaron como locas.

—Bueno….yo…eh…yo-yo doy el consentimiento. —La vieja suspiro como adolescente enamorada—El aula que ocuparan será la "3-B", mandare a varios profesores para que les den sus clases correspondientes. —La pedófila casi tiene ahí un orgasmo cuando todos los Sexy Boys le sonrieron de forma encantadora—…Bueno, ¡¿Que miran?! ¡Todos a sus salones que las clases van a empezar en cinco minutos! ¡Vamos, Vamos, muévanse!—cambiando completamente su actitud la Directora empujó a los estudiantes dejando a los Sexy Boys y a las chicas que dispuestas y bien listas empezarían hacer el recorrido a sus aulas correspondientes.

Para sorpresa de ellas ninguno dejo que se fueran.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ethan? Vamos a llegar tarde a clases por tu culpa. —dice Yayx mirando ceñuda su hermano y a su bola de amigos retrasados, que les bloqueaban de largo y ancho el pasillo.

—Tranquila, tenemos como unos diez minutos más en lo que la Directora le explica ciertas cosas a los demás Profesores. —Ethan poso su vista en Haru haciendo que esta mire al otro lado incomoda—Estaremos solo por el día de hoy en el mismo curso. —se encogió de hombros, sus amigos lo vieron con simpatía, las chicas lo miraron con incredulidad, ¡joder! ¿Cómo le hacia para conseguir todo lo que quería, el muy imbécil?

—Eso fue lo que le dijiste en el oído a la vieja cascarrabias ¿verdad?— pregunto Jhose con los dientes apretados, ahora tenia que compartir el mismo espacio y aire vital con le pendejo de Armin.

— Acaso ¿no es obvio, marimacho? —pregunto de forma burlona Armin, Jhoselyn casi le salta encima si no fuera por que Yugata le había puesto disimuladamente su mano en el hombro. Neka le mando una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Si están obvio como que tienes algún hijo perdido por ahí. —comento cruel la peli-rosa mirándolo de forma desdeñosa. Armin frunció el ceño y abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle cuando una palma golpeo su boca con lujo de violencia.

—Cállate, Armin. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles esto. —Ethan miro serio al de ojos zafiros y este se sobo su boca ya que el pendejo de su líder le había dejado toda su boquita roja e inflamada por tremendo putazo. Los demás observaron sorprendidos a Ethan porque se veía todo maduro y normal.

—Si pedí que nos pusieran en el mismo curso fue; porque quería estar seguro de que ustedes actuarían de la misma forma que nosotros, por si acaso también habrán otras personas juzgándolas y juzgándonos para que sea justa esta apuesta. —Les sonrió en confianza y ellas lo miraron sin creerse una sola palabra—En verdad fue por eso, créanme solo por una vez, ¿si?— hizo un puchero adorable mientras miraba fijamente a Yayx y Angelique, sabia que si les ponía esa carita toda tierna a esas dos no tendrían más remedio que aceptarlo.

Angelique suspiro derrotada y sus amigas la miraron como una cobarde por no haber resistido sus impulsos, así que con su última esperanza dirigieron su mirada a la peliazul que aun veía inexpresiva a su gemelo.

También los Sexy Boys vieron a Yayx con ansias; desesperados porque dijera que " **si"** de una jodida vez. Bueno, Tomoe ignoraba todo solo paraba oreja cuando lo creía conveniente.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro fastidiada y asintió suavemente en dirección a su gemelo y este sonrió como un niño al que acaban de darle su regalo de navidad.

—Esta bien, pero con una condición. —señalo a su hermano con el dedo índice.

—La que sea.

—No hagas nada de trampas ni por muy chiquitas que sean, ¿queda claro?—advirtió mirándolo amenazante, Ethan asintió sonriendo divertido. Los chicos y chicas suspiraron aliviados, claro que por motivos completamente diferentes.

Tomoe sonrió tétrico porque él seria el árbitro y haría pagar a Ethan y Aarón todas las pendejadas que le habían obligado hacer a lo largo de los años. ¡Oh, si! Ya sentía el dulce sabor de la venganza.

Así se dirigieron al aula en un silencio ni incomodo ni cómodo, más bien….extraño.

Para la mala suerte de Angelique y las chicas ninguna vio como Ethan al momento de hacer la promesa había cruzado sus deditos atrás de su espalda.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Al tan sólo poner un pie en el aula la chicas predijeron que ese día seria tan desastrosamente complicado, que ya querían salir pitando de ahí. Pero Yugata se aseguro de mandarles una mirada de " _no huyan cobardes"_ la cual hizo que tragaran saliva nerviosas y que se fueran a sentar como si nada.

En los asientos de atrás se encontraban Amber, Li, Charlotte y Laeti charlando entre ellas mandándole miraditas sugerentes a los Sexy Boys, dos asientos adelantes tres chicas de ropas algo "ñoñas" y chicos de mirada aburrida que cambio a provocativa cuando vieron a las chicas entrar ante esto Castiel, Vicktor, Dake, Kentin y Armin cerraron los puños con fuerza celosos, Ethan, Aarón, Alexy y Lysandro rodaron los ojos; ellos no eran lo suficiente estúpidos para creer que "esos simples mortales" podían quitarles a sus chicas. Tomoe se encogió de hombros y se sentó a lado de Yayx, ahora Aarón si apretó los puños molesto, y con razón porque Tomoe no era un simple mortal no él también era un Sexy Boy.

Neka y Natalya habían quedado en unos de los primeros lugares. A lado de Neka; Vicktor se sentó y Dake al lado de la ojos bicolores. Empezaron a platicar siendo casi ignorado el rubio por Naty, ya que esta se encontraba mandando mensajitos a Dimitri, Dake cada vez hacia su sonrisa más forzada.

Yugata se dirigió a los últimos asientos cuando la mano de Nathaniel la detuvo con una mirada de advertencia y la pelinegra supo que se tenia que sentarse en el primer lugar de la clase ya que Nathaniel así lo hacia, con fastidio y con su paciencia al limite se sentó en los primeros lugares recibiendo miradas incrédulas de las demás personas de clase, excepto sus amigas que la miraron con lastima y los chicos con burla. Un tic peligroso se marco en su ceja derecha.

A lado de Yugata se encontraba Sam y a su lado Kentin riendo por las cosas que la peli-violeta le contaba, el castaño sonrió enternecido ignorando las anécdotas de Sam y mejor se dedico a observar a cada gesto y facción de su rostro, maravillado asintió cuando Samantha le pregunto algo.

Angelique se sentó atrás junto con Castiel y Ana que se encontraban en una de sus tantas legendarias peleas, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ethan sentarse a su lado, sus manos empezaron a sudar del nerviosísimo. Ethan sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando vio a Haru tensarse levemente, ¡Oh! Como iba a disfrutar de ese día.

Lysandro empezó a platicar con Serah, manteniendo un ambiente tranquilo por parte de Serah y por parte del alvino había un ambiente algo tenso. Serah rio cantarinamente por algún chiste privado y Lysandro no pudo evitar fijar su vista en los rosados labios de la chica, preguntándose a que sabrían...

Armin se dedico a molestar a Jhoselyn mientras esta trataba de ignorarlo platicando con Alexy y Aqua los cuales tenían una enorme gota de sudor ante la actitud tan infantil del moreno.

Aarón se coloco despreocupadamente en uno de los asientos de en medio, miro por la ventana sin dejar de percatarse de los movimientos de Yayx y Tomoe que no era idiota se dio cuenta de la observación del rubio e interiormente sonrió con sorna.

La puerta abriéndose y una inconfundible cabellera castaña, los aviso de que las clases como la apuesta habían empezado.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Yugata estaba que se quería arrancar las greñas de la frustración e irritación, Jamás en toda su vida había pasado una clase en silencio y tan quietecita que parecía estatua. Le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Ethan por haber aceptado esa jodida apuesta.

Paseo la mirada por todo el salón apenas captando las explicaciones de _Farrés_ sobre una guerra y años que quedaron en el olvido. Un destello perturbador atravesó sus escarlatas orbes, volteo la mirada hacia Jhoselyn y Samantha que se encontraban con cara adormilada, y en sincronía las tres muchachas sonrieron con una mezcla de maldad y diversión.

Samantha sonriendo con más diversión que maldad.

En un movimiento rápido y sin alertar al profesor saco su móvil y empezó a mandar mensajitos a Sam y Jhose.

" _Samantha, arranca una hoja de tu cuaderno y escribe lo siguiente,…."_

Yugata tecleo rápido en su pantallita viendo como la peli-violeta empezaba anotar todo lo que le había puesto para después arrancar la hoja, Jhoselyn las mira con disimulo ansiosa por saber lo que se traen entre manos esas dos.

Sam asintió en dirección de Yugata y esta sonrió, volvió a teclear en su pantalla.

" _Pásale la hoja a Jhoselyn y dile que se la vaya pasando a las chicas, ¡Oye! Cuiden que los chicos vean la hoja…"_

Yugata miro intensamente a Samantha perfectamente consiente de la mirada de Nathaniel puesta en ellas.

Samantha frunció el ceño extrañado, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y le paso la hoja a Jhose que ansiosa y rápida la tomo leyendo su contenido. Sonrió siniestra chocando sus orbes arcoíris con los brillantes de Yugata. Checo que el profesor siguiera hablando como cotorra, y le paso la carta a Ana que era la que tenia más cerca cuidando que Castiel y Armin se percatarán de ella.

Ana tomo la hoja curiosa leyendo su contenido miro de reojo como Castiel levantaba una ceja en su dirección para luego resoplar molesto, así como lo haría ella. Miro intensamente a Serah que prestaba atención a la clase, la chica sintiéndose observada volteo rápido para tener un segundo después una hoja blanca en sus mano izquierda. Le lanzo a la pelirroja una mirada confusa y esta no se percato por otra vez empezar a pelear con Castiel a base de murmullos.

Serah paso desapercibida la mirada suspicaz de Lysandro.

Algo indecisa le paso la carta a Angelique quien también desconfianza la leyó y una risita se le escapo al terminar de leerla, risita que Ethan tomo una alarma.

Ethan vio como la dichosa carta pasaba de las finas manos de Haru a las pequeñas de Neka ganado también la atención de Vicktor de ahí a las manos de Natalya, Ethan reprimió una risa la ver los furiosos ojos de Dake en la hoja blanca.

Sin perder a la hoja blanca sin ningún momento vio como esta fue a dar las manos de su hermana que en un elegante gesto leyó la carta sin mostrar ningún signo de emoción, la arrugo guardándola en su bolso. Con ojos entrecerrados miro a Tomoe que le devolvía la mirada para después dirigir sus miradas a los esmeraldas de Aarón que había visto todo desde el principio; cuando Yugata le mandaba mensajes a Samantha hasta que Yayx había guardado la carta en su bolso.

Los Sexy Boys solo pudieron pensar en una cosa….

—" _¡Tengo que conseguir esa hoja!"_ —como psicópatas miraron el bolso de Yayx pensando la mejor manera en quitárselo pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, una tarea difícil sin duda.

Yugata sonrió de forma suficiente al ver a los tarugos de los Sexy Boys fulminar al pobre bolso de su amiga.

Ahora si empezaba lo bueno.

.

-o-o-o-

.

—" _Maldita sea la persona que invento la escuela…"—_ piensael peli-plateado dejando que una de sus fans hiciera todo el trabajo del laboratorio, había que aprovechar ahora que no se encontraba _Delaney_ castrándolos con su irritante voz mandona.

Fastidiado y sin dejar que le afectara el aura rosa de su compañera empezó a idear una forma de que la maldita a puesta fuera más interesante, hasta ahora todos habían actuado como sus parejas. Claro que, con algunos cuantos altibajos – y estamos hablando de Armin, Jhoselyn, Castiel, Angelique y Yayx– y otros con normalidad. Y él por su parte eso lo empezaba a cansar, así que apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de la mano jugueteo con una pelotita cuando la lanzo hacia Amber que compartía asiento con un jetón Ethan.

La rubia dio un brinquito y volteo furiosa hacia atrás, Tomoe haciéndose pendejo agacho la cabeza al mismo tiempo en el que Jhoselyn miraba hacia la pizarra, pero por desgracia Amber pensó que la miraba a ella.

 _—"Esto se va aponer bueno…"—_ Tomoe cerro los ojos esperando el chillón grito de la iracunda rubia.

— ¡Tu, maldita emo de mierda! —exclamo Amber señalándolo a Jhoselyn con su dedo.

Repentinamente el aula se sumió en silencio aterrador. Neka, Natalya y Aqua miraron aterradas a Jhoselyn por lo que pudiera hacer su amiga. Armin, Yugata y Yayx fulminaron a Amber con la mirada dispuestos a darle un buen jalón de pelo si Jhoselyn no lo hacia.

Ethan dejo de estar modorro y observo a su compañera de asiento inexpresivo, era un mujeriego y le gustaba joderse a los demás pero a las amigas de su hermana que eran como de la familia nadie las insultaba y menos en su presencia. Alexy impidió que su hermano empezara a gritar un montón de blasfemias en contra de la hermana de Nathaniel y este miro con reproche a su hermana. Vicktor, Dake, Samantha y Kentin observaron la escena incómodos. Castiel se cruzo de brazos, vale, que tenia sus problemas con Jhoselyn pero de ahí a que permitiera que otros que no fueran él y Armin molestaran a la chica era otra cosa.

Aarón se mantuvo indiferente pero miro a Tomoe con sospecha, de seguro el muy estúpido había hecho algo para que se creara un caos, su actitud lo delataba. Lysandro y Serah se mantuvieron callados reprimiendo un regaño para Amber y su descortesía hacia su amiga.

Jhoselyn se mantuvo callada simplemente mirando fijamente a los furiosos ojos azules de Amber, por un instante su mente se encontraba revisando todo su arsenal de palabras crueles e insultos, pero negando con la cabeza Jhose siguió mirando a Amber y le pregunto lentamente

— ¿Qué quieres, rubia mal pintada? —siseo el insulto, Aqua, Neka y Natalya miraron la reacción de su amiga desconcertadas.

Amber frunció el ceño molesta por el insulto, Tomoe levanto la cabeza desorientado sin embargo no lo dejo ver y Aarón confirmo sus sospechas.

Tomoe había provocado todo eso.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarme una pelota a la cabeza?

Ahora todas las miradas estaban en Jhoselyn esperando su reacción, esta abrió la boca para decir algo defensivo pero la volvió a cerrar confundida — _"¿De que carajos estaba hablando esta pendeja…?"_

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, así que deja de levantar falsos.

Amber la miro con enojo y los Sexy Boys como las amigas de cada chica fruncieron el ceño—No te hagas imbécil. —dijo saboreando la malicia en como pronuncio el insulto—Sabes perfectamente bien lo que hiciste, ¿no te basta con ser tan rara? tienes que llamar la atención de las personas fastidiando a otras y así conseguir un poco de atención. —Se cruzo de brazos en una muestra de prepotencia y superioridad.

Jhoselyn apretó los puños a la par de Armin dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades a la rubia cuando la peli-rosa se le adelantó.

—En primer lugar no me digas imbécil porque no soy una de tus amigas. —Comento burlona mirando a Li y a Charlotte—En segundo lugar vuelvo a repetirte que yo no te hice nada, a ver si ahora tu única neurona lo capta. —Amber rechino los dientes con furia mientras los demás soltaban risitas bajas, Yayx, Yugata y Ethan sonrieron burlones—Y tercero no necesito molestar a otros para que alguien me tome en cuenta, no quieras reflejarte en mi. —Jhoselyn le sonrió con arrogancia mirándola de forma lastimera.

—Dices que no necesitas eso para llamar la atención, pues bien estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Jhoselyn frunció el ceño y Amber sonrió con malicia, a Nath esa sonrisa no le augurio nada bueno— ¿Y sabes porque no necesitas llamar la atención? …—su sonrisa se hizo más ancha cuando recibió silencio por parte de Jhose.

—Porque un _monstruo_ no necesita amigos, solo victimas a las cuales devorar. —soltó venenosa riendo por lo bajo al igual que sus dos amigas, Nathaniel y Armin tomaron un tono rojizo por la furia.

La habitación volvió a hundirse en silencio solo roto por los murmullos de la gente chismosa y sin vida social, Jhoselyn apretó la mandíbula mirando de forma asesina a Amber.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o actuar, la Señorita Delaney entro al aula avisando el final de clase y comienzo del almuerzo y algunas horas libres.

Armin solo vio desaparecer la larga melena rosa de Jhoselyn.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Amber!

Todos en la cafetería voltearon hacia la entrada viendo aun furioso rubio entrar como lama se lleva el diablo. Tomo con rapidez a su hermana del brazo y la jalo fuera del salón bajo la atenta mirada de todo el Instituto.

—Creo que la apuesta se ha ido a la mierda. —Castiel aventó su manzana hacia las manos de Ana y esta la tomo distraída— ¿Podrías comer algo, Ana? El receso esta por terminar.

La chica soltó un suspiro frustrada y tiro la manzana hacia atrás dándole a un chico dejándole un enorme chichón en su cabeza, Castiel y Ana solo lo ignoraron.

—No puedo comer nada sabiendo que una de mis amigas esta escondida y no se ha aparecido durante el primer almuerzo ni las siguientes horas. —explico la pelirroja mirando hacia el frente molesta.

Castiel la observo en silencio conteniendo las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y reconfortarla, solo se limito a tomar su mano y darle un apretón con delicadeza.

Eso basto para que Ana se sintiera mejor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Nathaniel!

Nathaniel apretó el puente de su nariz con le dedo índice y pulgar, aun en esa posición miro a su hermana con molestia—Claro que puedo, por algo soy el delegado. Y como delegado no puedo permitir que andes insultando ala gente como si nada.

— ¿Eres idiota? Ella empezó todo esto. —Amber alzo las manos exasperada.

—No tienes pruebas para decirlo, nadie en la clase vio que Jhoselyn te lanzara algo.

—Oh, claro que nadie lo vio, porque si dicen la verdad esa los molería agolpes. — miro a su hermano con obviedad.

— ¡Basta! Solo limítate a ir a la detención después de clase. —sin esperar respuesta Nathaniel dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

Amber pataleo furiosa, jurando que esta humillación se la pagarían.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-o-o-o-**_

 _ **.**_

Yugata, Aqua y Alexy recorrieron como desesperados cada salón y rincón del colegio buscando a Jhoselyn y a Armin que había desaparecido buscando a la chica.

—No entiendo, Jhose lo último que necesita es al idiota de tu hermano a su alrededor molestándola. —Yugata cerro la puerta del gimnasio con fuerza después se recostó en esta enojada.

Alexy se quedo callado, guardándose los comentarios algo mordaces.

—Tranquila, Yugata, la encontraremos. —Aqua apoyo una mano en el hombro de su pelinegra amiga.

— ¿La encontraremos? ¡Pues dime a que ahora, porque te recuerdo que falta una hora para que las jodidas clases se acaben!—exploto la joven harta de esa búsqueda imposible y sin ninguna pista.

Aqua se encogió ante el grito y Alexy no evito fruncir el ceño. Abrazo a la castaña queriéndola proteger de todo.

—No es necesario que le hables a Aqua en ese tono, Yugata. Ella también es amiga de Jhoselyn por lo tanto también esta preocupada. —le riño molesto afianzando más el agarre en al cintura de Aqua que invadida por la calidez del cuerpo masculino, empezó a relajarse en sus brazos.

Yugata lo ignoro y emprendió otra vez la búsqueda pero ahora hacia la sala de delegados con Aqua y Alexy atrás de ella aun abrazados.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

—Estoy súper preocupada, Kentin. ¿Y si no encontramos a Jhose?— la peli-violeta miro con ojitos llenos de lagrimas su mejor amigo y este no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se estrujaba por verla en ese estado tan poco normal en ella.

—Tranquila, Sammy. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras. — la atrajo hacia sus fuertes brazos dándole todo el confort que podía. Enseguida los delgados brazos femeninos rodearon su cintura.

— ¡Hey!, chicos. ¡Vayamos al parque estoy segura que ahí estará Jhose! —grito a lo lejos Neka agitando su mano en el aire a su lado Vicktor se encontraba.

Sam se separo de Kentin y dándole una sonrisa cansada se dirigió hacia su amiga.

Kentin sintió un vacio al no sentir su pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

—No podre ir a la cita, perdóname Dimitry. —dijo Naty a la voz del otro lado del móvil, enfrente de ella Dake la miraba intensamente esperando a que dejara de hablar con ese castaño maricón.

—Adiós, besos. —Colgó su teléfono y se volteo a ver al rubio enfrente de ella— ¿Vamos? Neka y Vicktor están buscando en el parque.

Dake asintió y empezó a caminar sin esperar ala muchacha, Natalya frunció el ceño disgustada.

Empezaron la búsqueda en silencio hasta que el carraspeo de Dake rompió la atmosfera incomoda.

— ¿Qué tal vas con ese? —le pregunto mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella lo miro desconcertada— ¿A que te refieres?

—Como vas con Dimitry? —el pobre rubio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un insulto después del nombre de su rival.

Natalya lo miro con sorpresa y el sonrió divertido por su reacción parte que esa expresión la hacia realmente adorable a sus ojos.

—Bien, vamos bien.

— ¿Solo eso?—alzo las cejas en forma sugerente para molestarla.

—Solo eso te diré, ahora muévete que tenemos que encontrar a una chica fugitiva y con temperamento de los mil demonios—Natalya apresuro el paso y Dake solo la observo intrigado, se encogió de hombros siguiendo las ordenes de la joven.

Natalya se adelanto cuando sintió sus mejillas ardes y una sonrisa divertida florecer en su rostro de porcelana.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

—Tomoe, te prometo que si no tengo noticias de Jhoselyn o Armin en menos de diez minutos, te pasara algo realmente malo. —susurro iracunda Yayx alejándose del lugar dejando una amenaza flotando en el aire.

Angelique siguió a su amiga igual de molesta, Aarón y Ethan miraron a Tomoe y este bufo molesto, molesto consigo mismo.

—Ya se que actué mal. —Aarón y Ethan asintieron conformes no podían obtener más de Tomoe—Vamos a buscar a Jhoselyn.

Ethan alzó una mano enfrente de el deteniendo a Tomoe, Aarón se limito a ver como el cielo empezaba nublarse, se avecinaba una tormenta.

—Esperemos, estoy seguro que algo bueno pasara.

— ¿Estas demente? ¿Acaso no escuchaste las palabras de tu hermana?— pregunto incrédulo el peli-plata.

—Claro que la escuche, pero ella no piensa con la cabeza fría cuando alguien que quiere esta en problemas. —miro a Tomoe y este lo miro desconfiado—No tomes en cuenta su amenaza, no ha sido tan serio esto así que no creo que la cumpla. —agito la mano restándole importancia y a Tomoe le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Empezará a llover en unos minutos, hay que darnos prisa. —comento Aarón mirando las nubes indiferente.

—Tranquilos, ya dije que algo bueno pasara.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?—le pregunto Tomoe.

—Simplemente lo se, solo hay que esperar que Armin nos llame y todo estará resuelto. —se encogió de hombros sentándose en la entrada del Instituto.

— ¿Aarón?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ethan, solo hay que esperar. —Tomoe asintió confiando en las palabras de su rubio amigo.

—Que triste zorrito, no confías en mi. — Ethan se limpio las dramáticas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos mirando a Tomoe deforma ofendida.

—Con un juico como el tuyo, no se puede confiar.

Tomoe se sentó en medio de Ethan y Aarón, los tres viendo como las gotas caían furiosas.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Jhoselyn abrazo sus piernas con fuerza oyendo retumbar por todo el parque los truenos de la tormenta, se encontraba completamente empapada.

En verdad que las palabras de Amber le habían dolido y no fue por que ellas se las dijera, si no porque le recorvan esa etapa de su vida dolorosa y donde no contaba con alguien a su lado para poder desahogar todas sus inseguridades.

Hasta que legaron esos dos gemelos amistosos y le dieron la seguridad interior que antes le faltaba, hasta que aquel horrible accidente con Armin pasó y todo se fue a la mismísima mierda.

Como extrañaba a su mejor amigo en esos momentos de fragilidad e inseguridad.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado tiempo después unos brazos fuertes rodearla con miles de sentimientos reprimidos. Se tenso al reconocer entre la humedad del ambiente el olor a colonia masculina.

—Yo estoy aquí contigo, Jhoselyn. —Susurro nervioso de que ella lo rechazará para su fortuna no fue el caso— ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de tener una fuerza inhumana?

La peli-rosa negro con la cabeza dejándose abrazar por él, Armin sonrió con un deje de melancolía.

—Que con esa inmensa fuerza, podrías hacerte pasar por una súper heroína—la estrecho con más fuerza— ¿Serias _mi súper heroína_ , Jhoselyn?

Un sollozo luego de un relámpago hizo que se abrazaron con anhelo y con añoranza.

Como había extrañado su cercanía y el delicioso aroma de sus hebras rosadas.

Como añoraba volver a sentir seguridad en sus brazos fuertes y protectores.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos y en verdad se encontraba agradecida por ello.

—Si, creo que si quiero ser tu heroína, Armin.

El pelinegro sonrió con alegría, Jhoselyn sonrió entre lagrimas confundías con las cristalinas gotas de lluvia.

—Volvamos, que los demás estarán jalándose los pelos de la preocupación. —dijo Armin divertido poniéndose de pie llevándose con él a Jhose.

— ¡Miren, ahí están! —gritaron a lo lejos viendo a Neka empezar a correr seguida de Vicktor, Samantha, Kentin, Natalya y Dake.

Atrás de ellos se distinguía un punto blanco y otro punto castaño; Lysandro y Serah.

—Creo que ya no será necesario volver, ellos vinieron hacia nosotros. —una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Armin y Jhose viendo como Natalya le daba un coscorrón a Dake sin dejar de correr.

— ¡Jhoselyn!— Neka se tiro a los brazos de su amiga apretándola en un abrazo cariñoso, en verdad se encontraba muy preocupada por ella.

—Al fin los encontramos, hemos pasado todo el día buscándolos. —Vicktor se paso una mano por el pelo aliviado.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No te preocupes, Jhose, necesitabas un tiempo solo. — Samantha también abrazo a su amiga.

—Hay que llamar a los demás, para que dejen de buscar y también para reunirnos. —Kentin saco su móvil aprovechando que la lluvia ahora era muy suave empezó a llamar a los demás informándoles sobre Jhoselyn y Armin—nos reuniremos en la casa de Ethan, según él, Tomoe tiene lago que contarnos.

— ¿Sabes que podría ser? —pregunto Lysandro atrás de ellos jalando a una Serah agitada. Pasada su agitación envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Jhoselyn.

—La verdad es que no, hay que ir y así lo averiguamos. —Kentin se encogió de hombros.

—Bien pues, andando. —Armin abrazo por los hombros a Jhose haciendo que esta se pusiera pálida, los demás los miraron incrédulos.

—"Hay muchas cosas que aclarar…"

Con ese pensamiento todos se dirigieron a la mansión Petrova.

 **.**

 _ **Solo quisiera tenerte a ti  
Y al fin sentir que entre tu y yo hay una conexión especial**_

 ** _Ven y siénteme._ **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Actualización antes de entrar a clases, espero que les haya gustado no fue tan gracioso como los otros pero necesitábamos ese acercamiento indirecto entre todos.**

 **Tengo una mala notica y esa es que no podre actualizar con regularidad como lo he estado haciendo, además de que me quieren mandar a un jodido internado militarizado o de monjas, ¿Qué hare yo con las monjitas? Obviamente volverme loca :'(**

 **Eso no se le dice a tu hija cuando esta apunto de cumplir años, eso quito la emoción de mi cumpleaños , así que alégrenme hasta el sábado y dejen su comentario :)**

 **En cualquier caso no es aun seguro que me vaya a un internado, pero conozco a mis padres y se que van hacer miles de cosas para aprenda a dejar de ser una flojilla.**

 **Perdonen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Pasen el resto de semana bien y a gusto, lindas lectoras.**

 **Se despide:**

 **_aishiteru-Aiko_**


	7. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La trama pertenece a mi loquilla mente.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, AU, Oc y en un futuro puede pasar de "T" a "M", Uso de lenguaje extranjero.  
**

 **Genero: Romance,Drama y Comedia-(o almenos eso se intenta u.u)-**

—"…" **-pensamientos.**

* * *

 **.**

– **Después de la tormenta viene la calma...O ¿el resfriado?–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Si el amor es tan bueno….**_

 _ **¿Por qué siento algo roto dentro de mí?**_

 _ **.**_

Ethan soltó el decimo quejido de la tarde, Yayx apretó con fuerza el frasco de medicina molesta por el nenaza de su hermano.

—Mou…. ¿Como pude caer enfermo? ¡Yo! Que soy invencible, hermoso, carismático, bello, genial, cool, bueno ¡Que soy el líder de los Sexy Boys!

Mientras gritaba todo aquello, Ethan daba vueltas como gusano en la cama. Haciendo posiciones extrañas y que para su hermana eran imposibles si quiera de imaginar.

—Deja de quejarte y bébete esto. —en un gesto brusco le tendió un pequeño frasquito con una porción de jarabe para tos.

Ethan miro con ojos horrorizados la cosa roja y liquida que su gemela le tendía, así que siguiendo sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza para mirar a su hermana ofendido.

—Aleja esa cosa de mí. No la beberé.

Ignorándolo, volvió a acercar el botecito divirtiéndose de las expresiones de asco en Ethan y este con repudio lo volvió alejar con algo más de fuerza, lo que ocasiono que se derramara un poco en la mano y camisa blanca de Yayx.

En la ceja derecha de la pelinegra se marco un peligroso tic que a Ethan le advirtió que no siguiera por ese camino, pero tal cual como era él mando a la mierda sus instintos de supervivencia y siguió chillando como animal mal herido. Callo sus protestas y alaridos roncos cuando sintió una potente aura en su costado izquierdo, y como si estuviera en la mismísima película del exorcista Ethan giro su cabecita encontrándose con la aterradora imagen de su gemela con el flequillo cubriendo parte de sus ojos y nariz, y digamos que la sonrisa suave pero perturbadora en su rostro de muñeca no ayudo a que Ethan casi se zurrara del susto en sus pantalones.

— ¡Mami!

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Elisa Petrova dejo de tomar de su humeante taza de té, por un instante había sentido la necesidad de ir y proteger algo, o de haber escuchado la voz de su hijo gritándole.

Se encogió de hombros con elegancia, de seguro eran solo imaginaciones suyas o tal vez ese escalofrío que la recorrió cuando pensó que debía de darle un vistazo a su hijo, no, mejor se que daba donde estaba.

—Sebastián, por favor pon algo de música, quiero relajarme…." _e ignorar lo que sea que este pasando allá fuera"_ —pensó lo ultimo con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

El mayordomo observo a su Jefa con incredulidad, él también había escuchado el grito del Señorito de la casa y por un momento se había preocupado, pensando que su Jefa acudiría pero la mujer se hacia de la vista gorda para no enfrentar lo que sea que hubiera hecho que el joven gritara con tanto terror.

Con un suspiro resignado puso la música de Jazz, la preferida de la Señora Petrova.

Elisa le sonrió con gentileza a su mayordomo y se dedico a pasear con avidez sus dulces ojos verdes, devorando todo el contenido que ese periódico para solo la "sociedad más alta" le llegaba cada dos meses, con toda la información sobre los empresarios y las familias de estos, así como sus secretos más oscuros y reveladores. Por suerte los Petrova jamás salían en alguna página de esa vulgar revista.

Sebastián sonrió forzadamente escuchando a lo lejos los alaridos del primogénito de la familia.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Yayx salió de la habitación de su hermano con aire satisfecho, ahora si el muy canijo sabia lo que pasaba si manchaban su camisa favorita. ¡Pues se la había regalado su abuela!

Mientras hacia el recorrido hasta su habitación una mucama la detuvo informándole sobre la llegada de los amigos de su hermano y también de tres de sus amigas. Pidiendo que los pasaran directamente al salón de visitas, Yayx bajo tiempo después de haberse cambiado su blusa por un largo suéter negro que combinaba con sus largas medias de rombos grises y bajos zapatos blancos.

Al entrar a la estancia su mirada café no pudo evitar buscar una rebelde y lisa cabellera rubia, para su sorpresa un aguijonazo de inseguridad la ataco. Con violencia agito la cabeza, ganándose miradas extrañadas de los presentes ahí.

—Ethan se encuentra en su habitación, síganme nos queda de paso.

Los adolecentes no necesitaron más para salir de la habitación, aunque para Yayx no paso desapercibido el acercamiento entre Armin y Jhoselyn…en realidad el acercamiento entre todos. El aire de tensión ahora era nulo, ahora se podía percibir un ambiente casi _amigable._

Suspiro, tenían mucho de que hablar.

Cuando todos llegaron a la segunda planta lograron escuchar el sonido del timbre, en ese momento a Yayx la recorrió una sensación de ansia inexplicable, no tenia que ser un genio para saber quien era. Después de todo habían quedado en que hablarían en un par de días.

Haru, Aqua y Jhoselyn miraron a su amiga con sospecha, Lysandro la vio con suspicacia mientras pensaba cual era el motivo por el cual se había puesto tan tensa.

Los demás simplemente decidieron ignorar el evidente estado de la chica, al fin y al cabo si preguntaban los iba mandar espárragos. Ya habían tenido muchos desplantes por parte de ella.

—…Iré a encargar unas tortitas y un té medicinal para Ethan. — aviso con nerviosismo mientras desaparecía por las largas escaleras de caracol.

Tanto chicos como chicas tomaron la sabia decisión de ignorar todo y hacer como que le habían creído, entre charlas poco comunes entre ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de un mal herido Ethan.

Claro que sus saltamontes y las chicas no sabían eso.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Cuando Aarón sintió la puerta de la biblioteca cerrarse supo que lo que dijera en ahí seria una esperanza como cavar su propia tumba.

Se giro con lentitud y con ese aire sexy que traía locas a su grupo de fans y mitad del colegio. Yayx jamás en su vida había sentido tanto las feromonas que expulsaba como en ese instante, ahí solos y sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Trago saliva con dificultad, a causa del gran nudo en su estomago y con voz aparentemente impersonal dijo—Habla.

—He roto mi relación con Amelia.

La pelinegra parpadeo perpleja, por un instante pensó que él le diría un montón de cosas sobre su hermano y la relación que mantenía con Amelia no tenia un limite de caducidad pero en vez de eso, había soltado la bomba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo decir que había roto con su novia de hace más de cuatro años.

Bueno después de todo era Aarón y él siempre le había dado muchas sorpresas en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

—Y ahora es el momento de tomar una taza de té y charlar como las mujeres inglesas con discreto chismorreo.

El rubio sonrió levemente divertido, seria una tarde interesante.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

—Haru, ¿podrías acomodar mi almohada?

La chica asintió acomodando la esponjosa y suave almohada de Ethan, Jhose miro a su amiga como si tuviera algún retraso mental. ¡Ella ni tonta, loca o pendeja cumplía con las órdenes disimuladas del idiota mayor!

—Entonces, —Castiel miro a Ethan con diversión— ¿todos esos moretones fueron solo porque le manchaste su blusa…?

El pelinegro asintió con algo de dificultad, su pobre cuerpecito tenía muchos calambres y hematomas por aquí y por allá, en verdad había sido un milagro que la desgraciada de su hermana no hubiera tocado a su amigo de batalla.

—" _Ahí si hubiera visto el final de Ethan Petrova, ya no seria el mismo chico que todos adoran y aman."—_ el pelinegro aprieta su puño mientras mira con lagrimas dramáticas hacia el horizonte, que en realidad era la ventana de su habitación.

—" _Ya empezó con sus teatros…"_ —piensan todos soltando un suspiro cansados excepto Haru que se encontraba muy entretenido curando los pequeños rasguños del atractivo rostro del chico.

Con un golpe fuerte la puerta se abrió haciendo que todos dieran un salto exaltados, con lentitud todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la entrada de la habitación encontrándose con un indiferente Aarón y una extrañamente satisfecha Yayx.

Aqua tuvo la pequeña imagen mental en donde ella, Alexy, Aarón y Yayx se encontraban en un parque y todos comían un delicioso helado de chocolate. Con sus mejillas fuertemente arreboladas agito la cabeza tratando de sacar la parte donde Aarón y Yayx se alejaban y los dejaban solos a ella y a Alexy, entonces Alexy la abrazaba y poco a poco sus rostros iban acercándose hasta que…..

—….Claro que si ¿verdad, Aqua?

La pequeña rubia miro a Alexy quien le sonreía con entusiasmo, luego volteo a ver a los chicos y la vieron de una forma que la hizo querer gritar "No" pero la mirada suplicante de Haru, Lysandro y Armin sumada a la sonrisa no negable de Alexy la hizo pronunciar una simple palabrita que iba a marcar su vida hasta el último días de sus días.

—C-claro.

— ¡Genial! Entonces todos vamos al campamento de la escuela. —En un arranque de extrema felicidad Alexy estrujo a Aqua entre sus brazos y con placer pudo sentir todas las curvas de la chica.

—" _¿C-campamento…?"_ , ¿ _que no los campamentos son en donde exploras los boques y duermes al aire libre con animales y en plena noche? ¡NOCHE! Que es igual a oscuridad en un lugar desconocido…."_ —mientras la pobre chica se ahogaba en sus pensamientos temerosos, Alexy no dejaba de abrazarla disfrutando de mas el momento.

Ethan sonrió orgulloso de su hijo que estaba disfrutando el momento, le había enseñado bien a ese condenado. Los demás Sexy Boys envidiaron a Alexy ya que él sí podía abrazar a su chica sin que sospechara nada, en cambio ellos apenas si podían estar a cinco metros de distancia.

A Jhose se le marco un tic en su ceja izquierda, ese peliazul ya se estaba pasando de listo. Haru y Yayx ignoraron la escena y mejor decidieron pensar en lo que se llevarían al campamento, el cual duraba una semana en la intemperie.

Aqua ignorando a todos a su alrededor se pregunto porque tenia que ser tan débil ante la carismática y hermosas sonrisa de Alexy.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Los estudiantes del Sweet Amoris observaron los dos enormes camiones en la entrada principal del colegio, no fue una sorpresa saber que esos camiones habían sido una cortesía de Ethan a la directora por haberle cumplido su capricho de hacer un campamento más duradero que el del año pasado.

Las fans y los fans de los Sexy Boys se pelean entre ellos para ser elegidos como acompañantes de estos, pero como el líder ya sabia lo que podía ocasionar estar con alguna fan le había pedido muy amablemente ala directora si podía asignar ella los lugares, con la condición de que no los pusieran con alguna fea, fan o gay no salido del clóset.

—Bien, ya aclaradas las reglas durante este viaje. Les diré con quien les toca ir, empecemos con….

Mientras la directora pedófila decía las parejas Aqua volvió a cuestionarse:

¿En que se había metido?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, meloncitas!**

 **Un nuevo cap de esta historia tan loca, ¿Creyeron que la iba a dejar? ¡Ja! Pues no xD.**

 **Como vemos en este cap el ambiente entre nuestros chicos y las chicas ha mejorado, y eso es un avance para nuestros muchachones hormonados. También se pudieron dar cuenta que solo mencione a tres Oc's, la razón es fácil y sencilla:**

 **Hay varias chicas que no me han comentado el asunto en si manejo bien sus Oc's, por lo que me he visto bastante complicada en relacionarlas con los chicos y la historia en concreto. No pido, ni les obligo a que me dejen un review ¡No!, con que me mande un PM diciendo que si manejo bien a sus Oc's esta bien, pero muchas (creo yo) le han perdido el interés a la historia. No les recrimino anda, con una autora que se tarda los años en actualizar ¿Quién más va a seguir el rumbo de la historia?, yo misma se que ya hubiera perdido el interés.**

 **Así que les pido de la manera más atenta que: Las que sigan interesadas me digan y las que quieran participar (de nuevo) también me digan (la ficha la encontraran en le prólogo, cap1) , por favor.**

 **También les dire que chicos estan disponibles.**

 **Las chicas que se quieran quedar también le pueden hacer ciertos cambios a su personaje :)**

 **Cerrare por así decirlo las fichas o avisos hasta el Miércoles, espero yo que para ese entonces ya tenga el nuevo cap listo.**

 **Perdonen si tuve una falta de ortografía.**

 **¡Pasen un hermoso inicio de semana, pequeñas!**

 **Se despide:**

 **_Aiko_**


	8. En el autobus

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La trama pertenece a mi loquilla mente.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, AU, Oc y en un futuro puede pasar de "T" a "M".**

 **Genero: Romance,Drama y Comedia-(o almenos eso se intenta u.u)-**

—"…" **-pensamientos.**

* * *

 **.**

– **En el autobús–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que la directora Shermansky - alias Sher-pedofy, según los alumnos- anunciara a las parejas seleccionadas, todos subieron a los enormes autobuses. Se maravillaron al ver que cada asiento tenia su pantalla individual con entrada a celulares y audífonos, sin mencionar el Wi-Fi. Los asientos parecían más sillones forrados de terciopelo azul con una esponjosa almohada individual.

El piso del autobús por mas increíble que pareciera era de fina y dura madera, reluciente. Los alumnos pudieron ver hasta atrás a una camarera.

En el autobús donde los Sexy Boys y las chicas iban se encontraba Sebastián, Ethan le había pedido a su mami que se lo prestara durante el viaje escolar a lo que Elisa no se pudo negar. No si su adorado hijo le ponía esas caritas tan tiernas.

— ¡¿Te trajiste a Sebastián?!—dijo en un susurro alterado Yayx al ver al hombre ahí de pie y con una cara de estarse aguantando todo.

Ethan volteo a ver a su hermana como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido, ¡Pues obvio que se había traído al mayordomo! ¿Quién los iba a atender sino?, no deberás que su hermanita ya no captaba las cosas.

—Es obvio ¿no, hermanita?—Ethan le mando una mirada lastimera como si estuviera enfrente de una ciega en vez de su hermana, a Yayx una vena en su frente se hincho—Tks, tks….por favor deja de preguntar cosas obvias y vete a sentar con Aaroncito…. ¡Haru, ven!—grito jalando por el brazo a Angelique mientras esta le mandaba una mirada de ayuda a Yayx.

Yayx los vio alejarse hasta los últimos asientos y una alarma de no dejar a ninguna de sus amigas con los tarados de los Sexy Boys, se encendió en su brillante mentecita. Con rapidez localizo la alborotada y rubia cabellera de Aarón y suspiro de alivio al verlo dos asientos atrás de Castiel y Ana, los cuales discutían por quien sabe que. A paso rápido pero grácil llego hasta su rubio compañero, Aarón ocupaba el asiento que daba hacia el pasillo dejándole a ella la ventanilla.

Sintió un vuelco en su pecho al recordar que alguna vez de niños le había comentado a Aarón sobre su rechazo a viajar de lado de las puertas, prefiriendo mejor la ventana, en aquel entonces si le hubieran preguntado si él estaba poniendo atención hubiera contestado con un rotundo "no", pero ahora ni ella sabría que contestar.

—Aarón…gracias—murmuro con el rostro volteado, de esa forma el rubio no vería el rojo brillante que adornaban sus mejillas.

En el rostro del rubio se dibujo una tierna sonrisa, disfrutaría mucho ese viaje escolar.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Cuando iban a la mitad del viaje Aqua sintió un peso extra en su hombro izquierdo, un aroma a bosque inundo sus sentidos aturdiéndola un poco. Con delicadeza empezó a pasar sus dedos por los lacios cabellos de Alexy maravillándose por el tacto suave.

Un leve ronquido proveniente de Alexy la hizo contener una risita, con ojos brillantes admiró el rostro de su amigo. Detallo cada trazo de su cara y la obviedad golpeo fuerte en ella.

Alexy era atractivo, _muy_ , muy atractivo.

Tan atractivo que sus delgados y varoniles labios la llamaban ¿para que? No lo sabia, pero le encantaría averiguarlo.

Con lentitud se fue acercando más al rostro de su amigo hasta que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de tocarse, soltando todo el aire que retenía, Aqua acorto la distancia entre ellos.

¡Por Dios, lo estaba besando! Y se sentía jodidamente bien, sus labios pequeños se amoldaban perfectamente bien a los suaves de él. Su colonia masculina la rodeaba por completo haciendo que la lógica en su mente se fuera dispersando dando lugar al placer de las sensaciones de aquel aparentemente inocente beso.

Alexy aprovecho el momento en que sintió el cuerpo de Aqua relajarse considerablemente, mordió su labio inferior tomando por sorpresa a la rubia, quien abrió ligeramente la boca dándole total acceso a la lengua de Alexy. Aqua soltó un gemidito por la sorpresiva invasión, al peliazul le pareció el sonido más bonito del mundo. La tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo todo lo que esa incomoda posición le permitía, con lentitud rozo el borde del chándal de Aqua y en aquel instante la rubia volvió en si. Con algo de fuerza empujo a Alexy por el pecho, y este se alejo considerablemente pero no lo suficiente para que la respiración de cada uno no diera contra los labios del otro.

—Oh, mi tierna y querida Aqua. No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. —sentencio con una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Aqua abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la sonrisa que Alexy le estaba regalando no le aseguraba nada bueno.

Y otra vez la misma pregunta que se hizo al principio del viaje; ¿En que se había metido?

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Jhose y Armin terminaron de jugar su decima partida de "Alice return to madnes", la pelirroja había vuelto a ganar y en vez de que Armin se molestara le había pedido que le enseñara cuales eran su trucos con la consola, a lo que ella respondió.

—Se es o no se es, Armin. Ley de vida. —cito con una sonrisa falsamente arrogante.

—Entiendo, entiendo, marimacho.

Jhoselyn le soltó un fuerte golpe en el pecho, con las mejillas rojas por el coraje se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda a Armin. Y este no puedo evitar pensar que se veía provocativamente tierna.

—" _¡Ja!, si le digo que se ve tierna en este momento se daría la paliza de mi vida, con eso de que a ella las cosas femeninas no le gustan…"_ —Armin sintió correr sudor frio por su espalda ante la imagen mental de ser apaleado por su amor platónico, SIP definitivamente mejor se quedaba calladito.

— ¡Venga, Jhose!, juguemos una partida nueva. Además podemos comer dulces mientras jugamos. —incito levantando una grande bolsa llena de dulces de todos los sabores y colores por haber.

Jhoselyn lo miro de reojo, vamos tenia que aguantar un poquito más ¡no podía mostrarse débil! Capaz y ese pervertido aprovechaba y le toca algo. Armin retuvo el suspiro de fastidió que amenazo con salir de sus labios, en cambio pensó en otra forma de convencer a Jhoselyn y que se le pasara el enojo momentáneamente. Armin sonrió con misterio y Jhoselyn casi pudo jurar que vio un foquito arriba de su cabeza encenderse.

—Te ayudare a jugarle una broma pesada a Castiel.

Jhoselyn paro oreja y con recelo pregunto— Y eso ¿en que me ayudaría?

—Te diré todos los puntos débiles de Castiel.

Se mantuvo callada un buen rato desesperando a Armin en el proceso hasta que una lenta y peligrosa sonrisa se entendió por su rostro—Los dulces de fresa son mios, ¡Pateare tu trasero otra vez, Armin!

Armin asintió con alegría, empezaron una partida nueva, sin embargo el pelinegro no puedo evitar pensar que le había jugado sucio a la confianza de su amigo. Pero bueno, el amor los hacia cometer muchas cosas además Castiel si pudiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Ahora sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpa Armin se dedico exclusivamente a la chica a su lado y a su amada consola.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Castiel detuvo la pelea que mantenía con Ana al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda lo que significaba dos cosas:

La primera; Que Ethan se encontrará cerca o que el idiota de su líder había pensando en algo nuevo y más humillante de lo que habían hecho hasta el momento como Sexys Boys.

Y la segunda; Que en verdad alguien atentaba contra su estado físico como emocional.

Su frente se sombreo de negro ante esta última revelación y ya se hacia una idea de quien pudiera ser, y no estaba hablando del imbécil de su remedo de líder.

—Castiel ¿Por qué la cara de estreñido? —pregunto Ana con renovada diversión, la cara de Castiel daba mucha risa, teniendo en cuenta que el chico solo mostraba una sonrisa burlona o su usual cara de amargado agresivo.

—Y tú ¿ya dejaste tu cara de niña tonta? ¡Ah, perdona! Pero si es la que te cargas en estos momentos. —sonrió con burla cuando las pálidas mejillas de Ana brillaron en un rojo vivo a causa del enojo.

La pelirroja con toda valentía se trago la retahíla de insultos hacia su mejor amigo, en cambio se le ocurrió la mejor idea de todas; ¡ignorarlo! Eso si lo molestaría.

Castiel frunció el cejo al ver que Ana ya llevaba un buen rato callada, así que siguiendo los estúpidos instintos de hombre que poseía empezó con sus comentarios sarcásticos y burlones.

Tenso la mandíbula cuando la chica se pudo sus audífonos y lo ignoraba completamente. El llevaba más de media hora hablando como pendejo sin filtro y ella ni sus luces.

Se hundió en el asiento y cerrando sus ojos se dedico a repasar la letra de una nueva canción que estaba componiendo con Lysandro.

Ana sonrió cuando nota la respiración pacifica de su acompañante, ahora si podía disfrutar del paisaje con un Castiel dormido a su lado sin joderla con sus constantes pullas.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Nathaniel aun miraba sorprendido a la chica a su lado, hace mucho que no la veía supo que se había transferido al mismo instituto de él pero aun así no la había visto por el campus, o tal vez estaba tan pendiente de Yugata que ni se había enterado de su existencia hasta que les toco juntos como pareja en el viaje ala intemperie.

Aria, una joven de lindas y algo aniñadas facciones con un llamativo color de pelo naranja, miro al rubio delgado con diversión y algo de dolor escondido entre sus inocentes orbes grises.

Había visto a Nathaniel por el campus varias veces, por no decir a diario. Casi siempre acompañado por esa bola de idiotas llamados los Sexy Boys _—"Por Dios, hasta el nombres es idiota"_ —pensó reteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos y que Nathaniel no la viera como bichito raro.

El punto es que desde que había llegado no habían hablado, se conocían desde niños y ni por eso Nathaniel había querido mantener la comunicación y eso en verdad le había dolido. Si no hubiera sido por que la directora los puso juntos en el viaje, quien sabe si se hubieran hablado alguna vez más.

— ¡OH, Ary! Yo en verdad lo siento mu…. —la disculpa del rubio fue cortada de un tajo por las palabras de Aria.

—No te preocupes, Nath. Entiendo que estuviera muy ocupado después de todo es tu último año en el Sweet Amoris.

—Siempre has sido muy comprensiva conmigo, Ary. —Nathaniel le sonrió a su amiga mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en su peli-naranja cabellera. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su pequeña amiga hasta que volvió hablar con ella.

Nathaniel le dio el visto bueno a su amiga, había crecido un poco mas desde la última vez que se vieron, su cabello había crecido y su cuerpo había adoptado curvas que antes no estaban ahí.

—" _No pienses en eso, Nathaniel, ¡Santo cielo! es casi como tu hermana, es como si te gustara Amber, ¡hug! No, Amber no…"_ —Nathaniel se sacudió levemente ante el asqueroso pensamiento de su hermana y el juntos….hay que feo sonaba eso hasta en su mente.

Aria ignoro las extrañas muecas que hacia Nathaniel y mejor se dedico a comer su octavo pan de miel, tenía bastante hambre y la ansiedad que sentía no hacia más que abrirla más.

—" _¡Oh, Diosito Santo! ¡Pero que bueno esta esto!" —_ con corazones en los ojos y casi atragantándose con su comida Aria restregó el pan contra su mejilla murmurando cosas sobre lo deliciosa que estaba.

La gente que se paraba al baño y pasaban por su lugar no podían evitar verlos con ojos desorbitados, al parecer eso de que los Sexy Boys pegaban su loquera a los demás si era verdad.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Los autobuses pararon en un enorme claro rodeado por dos cabañas y unos cuantos arboles. Los alumnos bajaron y recogieron sus maletas acepción de los Sexy Boys y las chicas, para eso estaba Sebastián ¿no?

—…Bien alumnos, no se separen demasiado y busquen un lugar en donde poner sus casas de campaña. Dentro de dos horas se iniciaran dos fogatas, y de ahí podrán elegir entre las actividades que realizaremos durante esta semana. —termino de dar indicaciones Sher-pedofy para retirarse junto a Boris hacia una de las cabañas dejando a los alumnos por el momento solos.

— ¡Bien!—Ethan se volteo hacia sus amigos y hacia la chica que acompañaba a Nataniel— A buscar ese dichoso lugar, separémonos como venias por parejas.

—Okey, Sam y yo iremos por ahí buscando un lugar. —Kentin jalo de la mano a Samantha siendo seguidos por Neka y Vicktor.

—Lysandro, Castiel, Serah y yo iremos por allí. —comento Ana señalando el lado contario de donde se fueron Kentin y su grupito.

—Bien, —Ethan asintió de acuerdo— ¡Sebastián!

—Si amo. —El mayordomo hizo una reverencia hacia su patroncito presintiendo que su amo le pediría otra cosa inútil.

—Ve y busca un lugar en donde poner nuestras casas de campaña, nosotros te esperamos aquí.—demando el pelinegro mayor sentándose en una roca cerca y poniéndose a admirar el paisaje con aire soñador.

—Si, amo. —con la cabeza gacha y con incredulidad de que su patroncito sean tan flojo se largo de ahí buscando el dicho lugar para que pudieran descansar esa noche.

A Yayx, Angelique, Nathaniel les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca mirando a Ethan con incredulidad—"¡ _Pero si será flojo!"_

Aria miro a los presentes ahí con extrañeza, definitivamente sesos Sexy Boys no le dan buena vibra.

Aarón agacho la cabeza haciendo que varios mechones de pelo rubio taparan sus ojos y parte de su nariz, apretó los puños escondidos en las bosas del pantalón de chándal.

Su mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, justamente en Inglaterra, para ser más exactos.

Y dicho lenguaje corporal no paso desapercibido para unos curiosos ojos verde olivo.

 _._

 _ **Quisiera sentir que entre nosotros hay una conexión**_

 _ **¡Ven y siénteme!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, y como ven ya vamos avanzando. Así que prepárense por que partir del próximo cap empieza el Lime y Lemon, mis lectoras ;)**

 **Un aplauso para AkiraBlack-Dragneel, ¡Felicidades linda, tienes a Nathaniel!**

 **Y gracias a todas las demás por decirme que aun quieren estar en esta historia, significa mucho en verdad :')**

 **Perdonen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **¡Que pasen buen inicio y final de semana, meloncitas!**

 **Se despide:**

 **_Aiko_**


End file.
